A wish is a dream and Sauron might just grant it
by Tennessee Belle
Summary: A foolish wish is made, giving the darklord Sauron the ability to curse the fellowship. Not only do they now have to carry around their stuff, but Sauron has added baggage for them to haul around. Walking, talking baggage with hormones.
1. Prolouge

            This is not my story. It's tolkiens.  I only like to play there with my friends sometimes.  I realize this story has been done before, but it is soo much fun playing in Middle-earth.  Some of the jokes are inside, I think so you might not get them, but then Jenny is obviously very ditsy sometimes.

            The sun glared scathingly at Katie as she climbed out of her mother's metallic blue van and into the fresh mountain atmosphere.

            "Merlin's beard! I'm glad we finally escaped! No more tests! No more papers! Just relaxation and rest," she said smiling jovially at her best friend.

            "Yep, If I had had to do one more quadratic equation or conic section, I would have hurt someone," she answered stepping out of the van.

            "Esther, you're harmless despite your hard outer shell," Katie retorted.  "You never would have hurt anyone."

            "Humph!" Esther snorted pushing aside her brown hair. "Anyway, when is everyone else supposed to arrive for the campout?"

            "Whenever they can.  Come on let's go pitch some tents!" Katie laughed.

            "Darn. I was hoping you wouldn't mention that."

            "Well I did," she answered handing Esther a bundle of tent polls and supplies for the campout.  "Let's go.  We've got quite a hike, Essie. Mom is gonna send the other's along behind us."

            "Don't call me Essie." Esther grumbled and motioned for Katie to lead the way, "Let's go."

            An hour's hike into the forest led the girls to the perfect camping spot.  It was at the edge of a pool of a crystalline waterfall in the middle of a glade.  The trees surrounded it as if they were barriers.

            "Stop here," Katie commanded, tossing aside her long auburn hair over her shoulder as she dropped her bundle on the ground.

            "Great! Rest!" Esther sighed dropping everything in her possession.

            "Nope, picking up sticks time!" Katie smiled.  "I'll put up the tents."

            Katie sang as she worked. The first thing that came to her head was a song from Sleeping Beauty.  She also danced, but ballet made it difficult to pitch tents.

            "I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream.  I know you, that look in your eye is so familiar a glea…"

            "Goodness, Katie, you are such a girly-girl," a tall girl with a strawberry blonde pixie cut said walking into the clearing with a sack on her back.

            Four girls stood behind her.  Each carried a bag and a bunch of supplies.  Erika smiled happily as she looked around, admiring the beauty of the clearing.  Ashley was babbling into Paige's ear, and Michelle was laughing at Jenny who was on the verge of falling off a large rock.

            "Jennifer, it's not always a bad thing to be a girly-girl," she answered smiling.

            Suddenly a girl with dirty blonde hair cut to her shoulders came sprinting into the clearing, almost bumping into Ashley.

            "Ha! I caught up with you.  See, I wasn't that late," she panted.

            "Chelli!" everyone laughed in unison.

            Minutes later Esther came back into the area with bundles of firewood.  "Let's get this party going," she said, throwing her bundle down and looking around.

            "Ya know, this is kinda creepy," Chelli spoke into the growing darkness.

            "Yeah, I know," Katie answered, gazing fearfully into the shadows around them.

            "Kinda makes you wish there were guys around, doesn't it?" Esther asked.

            All the girls nodded.  Suddenly there was the sound of a wolf howling not too far off.  Katie and Michelle screeched and jumped at the same time.  Jenny, still ungraceful through twelve years of dance tumbled off of her chair and into a bit of mud.

            "I think we would be safer in our tents," Paige quietly suggested.

            The girls went into their tents and fell asleep quickly.  Esther waited a moment before going to join Katie in the tent they were sharing. Looking at the sky, she noticed that only one star was visible in the ring of trees.

            "Star light, start bright.  Brightest star I see to night, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.  I wish," she pleaded, hands clasped tightly before her, "that we could go on an adventure."

            With those few words, she too tucked herself into bed and succumbed to the aching need for sleep.  Outside all was quiet, not a blade of grass moved.  The star slowly blinked, and evil laughter could be heard ringing through the trees as howling winds rent the air.


	2. Upon awakening and the Councel of Elrond

**Chapter 1**

"And into the darkness the souls of maiden's go,

To touch a loved one's cheek with tender kisses of hope."

            Awareness began to prick at the back of Katie's mind.  A sliver of light swept across her face, and birds began their morning song.  Beside her, she could hear the slow rhythm of breath.  The night had been good to her.  Katie could feel the tingle of newness and freshness begin at her toes.  An unknown suspense and excitement grew around her stomach.

            First one eye popped open, blinking the light.  Then the other saw the light of dawn.  The sight she found astounded her.  Everything gleamed white and gold, a place of angelic proportion.  She was in a bed, with sheets made of moonbeams dyed the color of the blue bird sky, and beside her was a man.  This was not Esther whom she was sharing a tent with. A glimpse of ear told her that this strange creature was an Elf! A scream found its way into her throat, but she stifled its birth for fear of awakening her companion.

            "Where in the world am I?" she thought, possibilities springing to her mind.  "I think I've finally gone insane! I knew this was coming.  I spent too much time reading poetry and fantasy novels out in the woods! I…"

            Her thoughts were cut short by the elf flipping over in his bed, his arm barely missing Katie's as it was thrown to his side.  She leaped out of bed and onto the floor, amazed at her sudden balance.  Outside the door, she could hear the sound of two men speaking as clearly, as if she were there.  A hand flew to her ears to see if they were her own, but they were not.  Katie had pointed ears, and now that she was standing, she realized that she was wearing a dress of the finest satin like material.  It glowed and shimmered with each breath and movement.

            The scream that she had stifled earlier, voiced itself, reverberating off the walls.  She half expected the elf on the bed to wake up and find her, but he did not.  Minutes later, his eyes began to flutter open.  He must have sensed a disturbance in his sleeping chamber.

            "I'm soooo sorry.  I have no idea how I got here.  I really didn't mean to.  It's not my fault!  I didn't – I'm sorry – Please don't hurt me – I'll leave – (she noticed his sword in a corner while trying not to watch him stretch gracefully) Oh my is that your sword? – It's very very very lovely – Please don't get up – oh my! – I'm not looking – I - I 'm sorry…" Katie stammered, but the elf slowly pulled the sheets off himself and was slowly rising from the side of the bed.

            His chest was bare and his long hair was spilling gracefully over his chiseled chest.  He stretched and gathered his shirt, sword, and bow from the corner of the room where they all rested neatly.

            "Please don't leave, "she pleaded as he opened the door and walked out.  She followed.  "I really didn't mean to come here. I – I – I.  Please forgive me, and don't leave me here.  I DON"T KNOW WHERE I AM!"

            She started to cry, salty tears blemishing the shining marble floors.  "Please – Please say something!  At least acknowledge that I am here.  I didn't mean to.  I don't even know what I did.  I don't know what happened.  I'm scared and confused, and I'm very very sorry!"

            "Katie, it won't help.  I think they're deaf or something," Jenny said looking in disgust at the hobbit beside her.

            "Oh, but … Wait! Why are you so short?  All four of you!" Katie questioned, motioning towards Jenny, Chelli, Paige, and Michelle, all of whom stood by a hobbit.

            "It's seems to me that you've gotten quite a bit taller also, Katie," Michelle spoke looking up to Katie.

            "Anyway," Chelli coughed, "it seems we have to be within thirty feet of whomever we've woken up beside.  Paige tested it."

            "Oh really…Ahhhhhhh!" Katie yelped as she tried to drag her heels into the floor.  But it was to no avail.   Her elf had begun to run to catch up with a friend he had just seen.

            "Did anyone else notice that Katie's elf was entirely edible?" Jenny asked as they saw Katie fly around the corner as if riding water-skis.

            The girls nodded and continued to follow their new companions.

            "Aragorn!" the elf yelled to a mysterious man in black.

            "Esther!" Katie screamed seeing her best friend with that man.

            "Hello, Legolas.  How are you?" Aragorn asked.

            "Katie, do you realize that you are attached to a hottie?" Esther questioned following Aragorn and Legolas down the hall.

            "Oh life you're not! Anyway, do you remember that movie that we were watching, Lord of the Rings or whatev…"

            "Shhh.  Listen they're saying something important," Esther whispered.

            "Legolas, I worry much that I will not be able to resist the power of the ring like Isildur could not.  My mind will not give me rest," Aragorn pondered sadly.

            Legolas reached over to put a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  "Elrond will answer those questions, my friend.  Worry not."

            Katie turned triumphantly to Esther.  She was smiling widely and gave Esther a told-you-so look.  "I do believe we're going to the council of Elrond, Esther! Oh by the way, you have shrunk just like everyone else."

            "No, silly.  You've gotten taller.  Your ears have gone points, and you have auburn Elf hair!" Esther quipped.

            "Well, I'm still taller than you! Hehehehehe!" Katie giggled.

            "Sometimes I think we've gotten you off the naïve girly-girl thing, but then you go and do something like laughing like that.  Sometimes I think you'll never learn!"  Esther sighed, squinting into the sunshine as they walked out the door.

            "I don't know why you even try anymore! By the way, we need to keep up with these two.  Paige, Jenny, Chelli, and Michelle said we had to stay within a thirty-foot radius of these people.  I learned first had.  I never want to go flying around corners like that again!" Kate laughed.

            Esther just shook her head in amused exasperation. "Hmmmm…. Oh, wait! It's Ashley!"

            "Where?" Katie asked standing on tiptoes to see over Legolas's silky blonde locks.

            "Over there! Near the two guys with the bushy beards and the one rolling down the hill.  No wait, a rock caught him," Esther snickered.

            Katie finally gave up and just leaned around Legolas.  Sure enough, there was Ashley, short like the dwarves and wearing a course grey dress.

            "Ashley!" Katie yelled. "Come here!"

            Ashley turned and walked over to them.  "I thought that I was the only one here!  Can you believe there people?  That was Squirfu rolling down the hill.  Can you believe that he is my Gimli's best friend?  He is so silly!"

            "Silly isn't the word I'd use," Esther remarked dryly.

            "Hmmmm," Ashley growled. "Are we the only ones here?"

            "Luckily, no. This is going to be lots of fun.  All of us in Rivendell!" Katie giggled.

            "Arg!  All of us? Here?  Together?  Who knows when this is insanity is going to end!  I'm going to go insane from Jenny and you being so happy and bubbly all the time!" Ashley wailed.

            "This is going to more fun than I thought," Esther laughed maniacally.

            "Not funny!" Ashley fumed, stamping her foot into the ground.  "At least Hannah is not here."

            "What are you talking about?  I'm here.  I've been visiting Lord Elrond.  He's like a second father to me!"  Hannah said, walking around a corner.

            "Ahhhhh!" Ashley bawled.  "I'm going to…going to…roll down the hill, just like Squirfu!"

            And she began to roll, but she had exceeded the thirty-foot limit.  Gimi had begun to walk in the opposite direction.  Ashley was not rolling back up the hill as if in rewind.

            "Here she comes again!" Esther joked.

            Ashley continued to roll, leaving Hannah, Katie, and Esther standing in the garden as Legolas and Aragorn spoke to a group of friends.

            "Well, I have to go home before the council begins in a few minutes.  Whatever happens, I hope you have fun.  Katie, Esther, be very careful.  I know that your deaths would devastate a lot of people.  When I say you, I mean everyone connected to a person – creature – thing."         

            Hannah walked off leaving the Katie and Esther to talk about their new 'friends' and all the things they would miss while in Rivendell.

            "Oh No!" Katie realized, horror dawning on her face, "what about our books?!"  Esther's face went from joyful to aghast in a matter of seconds. They looked at each other and moaned.

            "We'll just have to learn to read people, I suppose.  Let's start with Legolas and Aragorn. They look like absolutely delightful people to start with," Esther smiled a gleam of apparition in her eye.

            Katie nodded. Both began to listen carefully to the conversation at hand.

            Esther ambled slowly behind Aragorn and Leoglas.  She glared as Katie skipped along a couple of feet behind them.  Esther was getting ready to smack Katie.  She had been woken up too early this morning for Katie to be in such a good mood.  Then again, Katie was now at least part elf.  Esther was very happy though.  She had awoken to find herself wearing pants, a poet's shirt, and boots.  To top it all off, there was a wonderful leather jacket precisely like Aragorn's, which she wore very happily now.  Katie on the other hand, was wearing a white dress that came to her toes.  It was almost see through and the long draping sleeves seemed to get in her way.  Her hair, which was once the length of her shoulders, now came to the bottom of her back in a silky wave of reds, browns, and golds. 

            The outdoor counsel room was quite simple.  There was one stone chair where a man with long brown hair sat thinking.  Chairs were placed around him in a semicircle and a pedestal sat in front of him.  They were the first there.

            "Hello, Aragorn.  Hello, Legolas."  Please sit down.  Aragorn you may sit over here, and Legolas, I would like you and your fellow Elves to sit on the other side of the circle."

            The two left to where they were going to sit, but luckily, the area was less then thirty feet. 

            "Wow, Esther, I think that's Elrond. Lord of the elves!" Katie smiled amiably at the man with the long brown hair!"

            "Yes… I do believe it…."

            "Ack! There are more. This is highly troublesome," an old withered man in grey-blue robes and a wizard's hat muttered walking into the counsel area. 

            "Gandalf, are you quite alright?  You keep muttering strange things underneath your breath," Michelle's hobbit asked gazing worriedly at his tall friend.  

            "I am alright, Frodo," Gandalf said patting Frodo's knee, but under his breath he added, "It's just these girls.  They are everywhere! See here comes the ones that are following us."

            Erika came walking up the steps beside Michelle.  "Gandalf, it's not as if we had a choice to be here. Haven't you figured out what is going on?"  
            "You know I haven't.  You've been beside me the whole time," he muttered glaring at his counterpart.

            Legolas, Aragorn, and Elrond turned to look in amazement at him.  Legolas looked as if he was going to say something, but he stopped thinking better of it. Elrond smiled as if her were in on the joke.

            "Ugh, just stop talking to us, Gandalf.  You're drawing attention to yourself," Erika ordered the wizard.

            Katie and Esther turned and began to laugh hysterically.  Erika, much to her annoyment, was wearing a long blue robe and cloak.  Her hair was just an inch shorter than Katie's was and she carried a staff with a flower carved into the top.

            "Don't laugh at me, Elf girl and Ranger Girl!  At least I'm not attached to Boromir!" Erika commanded glaring at the two best friends.

            "It's not just you and your new wardrobe; it's also Michelle's corset dress and hair ringlets!"

            "Hey!" Michelle laughed. Gandalf just rolled his eyes.

            At that moment, a pack of Elves came into the clearing and the girls scrambled to get out of the way.  Erika was pushed back and made to sit in Gandalf's lap while the others stood at the edge of their thirty-foot range. 

            Next, the dwarves walked in with Ashley.  Squirfu, Gloin, and Gimli took their seats.

            "Oh no, not another!" Gandalf mumbled.  Erika stepped on his foot.

            Next, Boromir and his entourage of men walked in.  Behind them, all was Jennifer in a beautiful crimson velvet gown, which she had shorn off to make a mini skirted dress with bell sleeves.

            "Jennifer!" all the girls present yelled in unison.  Gandalf was wise enough not to say something this time, but he still rolled his eyes.  Jennifer smiled, waved, and walked over to where the girls had decided to converge at the back of their companion's chair.

            "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.  Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None cane escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.  Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond dictated rising from his chair as everyone settled down.

            Frodo got up, fear running across his features. 

            "That guy makes it sound very ominous, doesn't he?" Jennifer asked jokingly.

            "Jennifer, this is no laughing matter.  It is ominous," Katie, replied her features still. "Listen to Elrond."

            "So it is true," Boromir whispered in awe.

            Everyone stared at it as if mesmerized by its shiny gold band. Katie turned, not caring to fall for it, as she knew so many others would.  Esther and Erika did the same.

            "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept those forces at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir cried rising from his chair.

            "He makes a good point," Jennifer said.  "It's only fair."

            Aragorn had begun to talk, but Esther spoke to Jennifer.  "Are you crazy? He cannot wield.  None of them or us can! The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Esther said.  Jennifer gave her a look of disbelief. 

            All the girls began to crack up as they realized that Aragorn and Esther had said almost the same thing at the same time. Gandalf sternly looked at them and they quieted down.

            "What would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.  Jennifer nodded.

            "This is no mere ranger," Legolas and Katie countered.  "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  Once again, giggles erupted in the counsel.  Katie looked aghast at Legolas and shut her mouth.

            Boromir glared at Aragorn. "Aragorn…This is Isildur's heir?" Aragorn and Esther bristled at Boromir's tone of voice.

            "Jennifer, keep your human in line," Esther growled.

            "Seems fair to me.  Doesn't seem like he's much of a king, does he?" Jennifer countered smiling smugly at Esther.

            "And heir throne of Gondor!" Legolas said, anger growing in his countenance.

            "He is the King! He is a great king, Jennifer.  Your boyfriend is only jealous and wants to rule Gondor himself!" Katie cried in admonishment at her friend. "I can't believe you don't see the foolishness of what Boromir suggests! He is not strong enough to withstand the ring already.  He will never be able to control it!"

            "Calm down, Katie.  Jennifer does not understand what is at stake," Esther soothed.

            "I will not let her boyfriend destroy all that Middle-Earth has to offer.  She has not seen the wonders of Rivendell, the streams that flow like crystal through the mountain above us.  She has not stopped to smell the sweet scent of fall flowers blossoming in the October sun."

            "Katie, its alright.  You've read the book.  You know what happens," Erika appeased.

            "You are right.  I just in this morning that we have been here have fallen in love with the wonders and beauty of this world," Katie answered.

            "Wow, Katie.  That's the one of the only times I've ever seen you get mad.  That was kinda scary," Jennifer smiled tentatively.  Everyone laughed as Katie blushed the color of the dying sun.

            "Gondor has no king.  Gondor needs no king," Boromir spit at Legolas and sat down.

            Minutes passed as no one wanted to speak in the uncomfortable silence.  Erika finally nudged Gandalf, whispering something into his ear.

            "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf spoke adamantly.

            "You have only one choice.  The ring must be destroyed," Elrond ordered standing once more.

            "What are we waiting for?" Gimli said, standing up with his axe.

            "Noooooo!" the girls wailed running as far away as they could.

            Gimli's sword was cleaved into thousands of tiny pieces as the ring emitted an evil hiss.  Ashley rolled her eyes as Gimli fell to the ground looking like a turtle on his back.  Michelle noticed Frodo looking pained. 

            "Katie, Esther, Ashley, Jennifer, Erika.  There is something wrong with Frodo!" she cried, panicking.  

            The girls rushed over to him each trying to make him feel better.  They patted him on the back and spoke words of comfort.  Jennifer tried to tell him that he wouldn't have to deal with it for very much longer, but Esther and Katie shushed her with glares.

            To Frodo it seemed as if he had found silent invisible guardians.  He was reassured by their comforting hands, and he could almost hear their voices whispering happy thoughts into his ears.  Slowly fear faded from his heart.

            "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom.  Only there cannot it be unmade.  It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond announced. "One of you must do this."

            Silence penetrated the air and banged loudly against Katie's ears.

            "I hate these things.  Even silence is loud now!" Katie complained. 

            The girls giggled, but the sound was also lost in the silence.

            "One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said.  Gandalf rolled his eyes.  "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs.  There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful.  'Tis a barren wasteland filled with fire, ash, and dust, and the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

            "See this is pointless," Jennifer reasoned.

            "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said?" Katie and Legolas asked, Legolas a little more angry than Katie's mere question. "The ring must be destroyed!" Katie sighed exasperated when she realized she and Legolas had spoken the same thing again.

            "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli yelled.

            "And suppose we fail.  What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked angrily.

            "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

            Michelle, Katie, Ashley, Jennifer, and Esther looked on in terror as the whole counsel save Aragorn, Frodo, and Elrond arose from their seats and began to yell at each other. Ashley could not believe that Katie's poor harmless looking Legolas had gotten Gimli so riled up.  Jennifer was thinking that she had better keep her mouth shut about Boromir, because Gandalf might fly of that handle at her.  Michelle, Katie, and Esther were still soothing poor Frodo who looked about ready to faint.

            Frodo stood up from his chair.  "I will take it," he spoke quietly.

            "Noo, Frodo!" Michelle yelled in anguish.

            No one heard Frodo's words.  Loudly he yelled, "I will take the ring to Mordor."  The counsel became suddenly quiet and Gandalf's face fell into a look of great sadness.  "Though I do not know the way," Frodo added quietly.

            "Well I guess you're going along, Michelle," Erika said sadly.

            "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf answered.

            "What?" Erika yelped.

            Aragorn stood and walked over to Frodo and knelt.

            "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will.  You have my sword," Aragorn added.

            "Mine too! I think I know how to use this thing," Esther spoke, showing everyone the sword she had sheathed in her belt.  Gandalf winked at Elrond who looked at Legolas.

            "And you have my bow," Legolas put in confidently.

            "Mine, also.  I actually know how to use this thing.  Remind me when we get home to thank my grandfather," Katie smiled at Gandalf when she caught him looking at her in amazement.

            "And my axe!" Gimli shouted. Legolas rolled his eyes, looking resigned to Gimli's joining the group.

            "I suppose you can have mine, though it scares me. Did you now this thing is really sharp?" Ashley asked.

            "You carry the face of Isoor, little one.  If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said. Jennifer just waved her hand in agreement.

            Suddenly bushes moved and Sam's voice yelling "Hey!" could be heard.  Paige came following him out of the bushes looking embarrassed. Frodo looked behind in amazement as Sam ran to his side.  Elrond looked amused in a perturbed sort of way. 

            "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me," Sam told Elrond.

            "No indeed.  Nor is possible to separate you, even he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not," Elrond laughed.

            From behind two pillars peeked Merry and Pippin.  Jenny ran ahead of Pippin who almost bowled her over in his haste to enter into the discussion.  Chelli kept giving Merry looks of pure loathing. 

            "Oi, we're coming too!" Pippin shouted.

            Elrond looked as if he were going to say, 'Why are there hobbits in my council?"  The girls were laughing at the two pairs.  Gandalf could be heard muttering, "That makes nine girls in all."

            "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on the mission – quest – thing,"

Pippin piped in. Jenny smacked him on the head. Gandalf and Erika rolled their eyes at the same time.

            "Well, I that rules you out, Pip," Merry quipped.

            "Nine companions.  So be it!  You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond ordered triumphantly.

            "Great!" Pippin and Jenny spoke at the same time, though Jenny was sarcastic and Pippin was joyful. "Where are we going?" They both asked suddenly wanting to know.

            The Fellowship, both those seen and unseen turned to look at the two who had made such a silly remark.


	3. Pick Me!

**Chapter 2**

            "Gentlemen, I would appreciate it if you all would come and stand over here and talk for a few moments.  Gandalf and I must hold a meeting," Elrond commanded pointing to thirty feet away from the farthest girl who happened to be Pagie.

            Gandalf smiled and beckoned the girls to come closer.  He leaned in and Elrond did too.

            "I'd like to tell you girls a secret," he whispered mysteriously.  "Elrond knows you're here and knows everything you said during the meeting.  He can see and hear you."

            Katie blushed, as did Jenny and Paige.  Esther began to laugh.  Ashley looked insulted.

            "Yes, I can see you.  Now, each of you will need to have packs of clothing and such.  I don't know what to do about you humans, hobbits, and dwarfs, but I can take care of Katie's – Is that your name? – clothes," Elrond said.  Then he stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Katie, as an elf you need an elfish name.  I hereby name you Lasselantavanima. "

            "Great! First pointy ears.  Then I get taller and very graceful.  Now, I have an elfish name!" Katie raved jokingly. 

            "Lasselatavanima, we elves do not rave.  We behave quite calmly and rationally for the most part," Elrond instructed sternly.

            "Well, I think someone should change Katie to something else.  She gets a bit hyperactive and happy at times.  She can also get very upset," Jenny suggested, sticking out her tongue at Katie.

            "Remember, hobbit, I am taller than you and quicker on my feet.  Besides I will live forever!" Katie retorted, sticking out her tongue also.

            "Jenny! Lasselantavanima!" Elrond exclaimed in mock outrage.

            "Why does he insist on calling me that?" Katie mumbled under her breath.

            Gandalf smiled, "Well at least it means beautiful October, Lasselantavanima."

            "Excuse me, but questions remain.  What about the others?  They also need clothing and names that suit our world," Elrond interrupted.

            Gandalf thought for a moment.  "I can name the hobbits," he boasted.  "Jenny – she's the blonde one, Elrond – can be called Pearl Brandybuck.  Michelle – the one who was with Frodo through the counsel – can be called Azalia Hamwich.  Paige – the one who came in with Sam – shall be named Lara Sandybanks.  Then the other one who came in with Jenny/Pearl – What's your name, dear? – oh yes, Chelli – we'll call her Petunia Bunce."

            Chelli glared at Gandalf with the face to kill.  She marched over to where he was and whispered menacingly, "I'll make sure to get you back for that one, Gandalf the Grey!"

            "What of us?" Esther asked hopefully of Elrond who looked puzzled.

            "I suppose you four will have elfish names, though you are not Elves," he responded rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  "You – human girl with the short hair – I name you Morlaname.  I'm going to call the other human girl Quelavasar.  Dwarf over there is now named Rucimanauko, and Gandalf's companion is going to be called Herendilnolime.

            "Anyway, I shall find some way to get Legolas into Arwen's rooms so we may pack Lasselantavanima some of her clothing for the journey.  The rest I might have in a storeroom where I found the extra hobbit clothes.  I do believe that is all, and the fellowship looks as if they are ready to begin the trip so we must hurry. Go swiftly with Gandalf.  Lasselantavanima, stick closely to me.  I am going to try to talk Legolas into coming right away.

****************************

            "Now why are we here again?" Legolas wondered stepping into Arwen's golden gilded bedchamber behind Elrond.  He looked around in disgust.  Arwen was most definitely meant to marry a king, as long as it wasn't he.  She couldn't survive without her 'beauty' as she called it, but she meant fine things such as gold and mithril.

            "Because Arwen might be coming along, Legolas.  I just wanted you to help me pack her things.  Just go sit on the bed," Elrond told the son of his good friend.

            Elrond threw open Arwen's wardrobe and glanced at what it had to offer. It was piled with dresses made of rich fabrics sewn with jewels.  Not one piece of normal clothing could be found.

            "Lasselantavanima," Elrond muttered under his breath trying to make sure that Legolas did not hear him, but he missed the look Legolas had given him when he heard him muttering, "do you think you should just take some of these clothes?  Can you move in the dress you are wearing now?"

            "Of course I can, Lord Elrond.  Dresses seem easy to move about in now that I'm an Elf," Katie answered.

            "Alright. Hmmmm… Let's see.  I think greens, blues, and autumn colors look the best on you.  That would be this side of the closet," Elrond mumbled running his hands along the fabrics of the dresses.

            The first he pulled out was forest green and as silky as magnolia leaves.  It was long with a sweetheart neckline and peasant sleeves.  Emeralds studded the bodice in a delicate display of dazzling green light. Katie gasped at it beauty.

            "I could never wear something as splendid as this," Katie exclaimed, running her hand along a silky sleeve.

            "Lord Elrond," Legolas piped up, "isn't that dress a little much for a trip to Mordor? I mean she is already engaged and doesn't need to worry about impressing orcs."

            "Legolas, this is one of her least resplendent gowns," Elrond answered.  "Just fold it, and place it into the bag on the bed. Oh, and don't forget to grab some shoes out of the closet on the other side of the room."

            "Wonderful, I always wanted to be a slave to a girly-girl. I'm sure she'll look dazzling fighting orcs in emeralds and mithril. This girl needs to get some normal clothing," Legolas murmured folding the delicate dress up and placing it into the bag.   He continued to pack what Elrond gave him diligently.

            Night had fallen like a shroud upon Rivendell. Lamps of firefly light glowed, illuminating the darkness with orange light. Inside a lavish dining hall, there was a party, a small party, but a party nevertheless.  There were about ten men sitting around the table and one woman.  Further down there were nine empty chairs.  The chairs puzzled almost everyone at the dinner table.  What was even more amazing was that food was being placed down there, and it was disappearing.  Lady Arwen leaned into the arm of her fiancée, and nuzzled against him when she had finished eating.  Aragorn smiled indulgently and played with a bit of her hair.  Elrond and Gandalf were discussing some things, and the hobbits bantered with each other at the end of where the visible people were sitting.  Boromir and Gimli had begun to argue over material for weaponry, and that left Legolas to sit and push his peas around his plate.  

            Unbeknownst to most who were sitting there, then nine chairs held their nine female counterparts. Katie was staring off into the distance, obviously thinking.  Esther and Jennifer were speaking animatedly about how much they hated the gym teacher back home, Mr. Yemmus.  Chelli, Ashley, Erika, and Paige were discussing how time ran at home. Jenny, when not inhaling delicate elfish pastries, was making mooneyes at Legolas.

            Esther happened to glance down the table to where Arwen and Aragorn were snuggling, and she shuddered in dismay and dislike. 

            "Ugh! I hate that she-elf! 'Oh, Aragorn, I love you sooo much.' I want to shoot her," Esther wailed.  Her comment made her the proud recipient of an Elrond Death Gaze. 

            "Well at least my elf doesn't have a fiancée!" Jenny announced joyfully. Legolas's eyes shifted to where she was sitting.

            "You don't seem to be attached to him do you, Blondie, or should I say Pearl?" Esther snapped at her. 

            "But he knows I'm here! He hears my heart calling out to him," Jenny pointed out.

            "No, Jenny, I'm afraid not.  He is glancing through you to the same star that Katie seems to be staring at if you had not yet noticed. It is sitting right above your head," Erika reasoned apologetically. 

            Jenny shifted her eyes from Legolas to Katie who was sitting in front of her.  Sure enough, her eyes were glued on a spot above Katie's head. Jenny waved her arms, finally pulling Katie out of her stupor.

            "Whatcha looking at, Lasselanatvanima?" Jenny giggled.

            "Don't call me that.  I am not a true elf, and you know my real name.  I have been watching this star rise in its path throughout dinner in wonder.  It does not seem to be fixed on one course but seems to move from place to place.  I can see it at all times.  It behaves as if it does not want its lovely rays to be blocked from gracing the beauty of someone here is face.  Every now and again, it will twinkle as if in delight in what it sees. Oh to be that star, so that I may watch over all and be wise in my years from my almost constant gaze.  To be able to let my friends know what comes ahead would be a real gift.  This star shall be my guide through our terrible journey and my friend in rough times.  It is as bright as the sun, and as meek as the moon.  How wonderfully beautiful its shining rays are," Katie mused.

            "Not a true elf me foot!" Ashley laughed. "I heard Legolas sprout that kinda stuff earlier today.  You just were not listening.  If we have to put up with that kind of talk the whole trip, I'm going to kill myself."

            "Like you tried to roll down the hill?" Esther quipped.

            Jenny fell out of her seat laughing as servants came up to them carrying bags.  Each of the girls handed them one.  Down the table, Elrond winked to let them know they were from him.  

            Katie set hers aside, and began to yawn.  Esther quickly opened hers to find clothing, shoes, and food.  The others found much of the same thing in theirs, and it was all cut to their size. 

            "Why don't you make sure you got the right one?" Paige asked Katie who was rising from her chair.

            "Oh," Katie blushed, "I already know what clothes and such are in there.  Good-bye, girls.  Legolas is leaving the table.  I suppose its time for bed."

            She left the hall following Legolas.  Elrond cocked his head to one side as they left.

            "I think it's time Legolas got a girlfriend.  He's been somewhat sad lately," Elrond suggested.

            The fellowship nodded.  Jenny, who heard this, jumped quickly out of her chair, knocking it over with a loud crash.  She jumped up and down, waving her arms and shouting "Me, Pick Me!"


	4. Crebain, giggles, and chocolate

**Chapter 3**

            The morning sun was just peeking behind the mountains when Katie got out of the bath.  She had gotten up rather early because sleeping on the floor is not that comfortable.  She had looked at her hair in amazement.  It was still clean, yet she had the most urgent inner plea to bathe before departing from Rivendell forever.  Luckily, the bath was in a room joined with Legolas's and it was less than thirty feet from where his bed resided.  She had gathered up her pack meant for travel and disappeared into the bathroom.

            She was in luck because Rivendell had running water.  Turning a golden faucet, she had caused a flow of surprisingly warm mountain water to flow into the bathroom.  Opening cabinets, she had found jars of sweet smelling water perfume.  Adding it into the tub, Katie realized she had fallen into complete love with Rivendell, and she did not want to leave its peaceful boundaries.

            Forcing herself finally to leave the luxurious bath, she pulled the dress on top out of the bag.  It was like none of the other she had seen go in.  The fabric seemed undefined, every moment a changing color and a different state of mass.  Sometimes the dress seemed to disappear entirely.  She opted not to wear this marvel, and instead pulled out a relatively simple maroon dress made of a satin like material.  It did not have any jewels on it. 

            While glancing through the rest of the bag she found a small sack tied tightly with ribbon.  She opened it to find a lovely necklace made of silver – or was it mithril? – with diamonds in the shape of a star with leaves and twirling wire.  With it, there was a ring, once again made of mithril or silver.  It was simple braid pattern, but it reminded her of a circlet of holly boughs she had seen while following Legolas around the palace.  She put on her jewelry and left the bathroom.  

            Legolas was just beginning to stir when she shut the door to the bathroom.  She sat and waited while he went threw his morning stretches, but then she realized he too would need to get dressed.  As he drew the hem of his sleeping tunic up she turned her back, listening for several minutes to the sound of cloth gliding against cloth and skin as Legolas got dressed.  When she heard him begin to move, Katie followed faithfully.

            In the hall, Aragorn stood waiting for Legolas to arrive.  Esther was smiling jovially and toying with her cute leather jacket.  She looked up and smiled when she heard Legolas and Katie's feet ringing on the marble floors.

            "Katie! It that all Lord Elrond could find? A dress? A satin dress? You're gonna run around middle-earth in dresses and jewelry? Ha ha ha ha," Esther laughed clutching her stomach as Aragorn and Legolas said hello to each other.

            Katie elbowed her friend as Legolas and Aragorn began walking down the hall.  They sailed out of the palace and through the gardens.  They spoke rarely, but one comment did make it to where Katie and Esther could hear ("I have the strangest feeling I'm being followed, Aragorn."  "No, my friend, you are just sensing things that are not there.")

            The day was cheery when the group set out.  The girls followed their respective companions with smiling faces.  Jennifer and Esther were made to drag Katie back several times when she found particularly sad looking trees, as she put it, which needed a hug. 

            They eventually walked on either side of her while she sulked in between, glaring at both of them in their turns. Erika smiled sympathetically at Katie's pouting elfin face, but she walked with Gandalf talking about what was to become of them. ("Gandalf, what happens if we were to get split up?  Do you think we will ever be visible to the others?')

Behind Katie, Esther, and Jennifer, the fellowship, the four hobbit girls, and Ashley the dwarf walked talking softly to each other.

            "Hmmmm…." Jenny sighed.  "Legolas looks so dashing with the wind blowing his hair and that adorable determined look on his face."

            "Agh, give me a break, Blondie!" Ashley whined. "I've heard enough 'Oo-la-la's and Elfish monologues to last me a life time!"

            "Fine, let's speak of something else," Chelli suggested. "How about those presents from Elrond? What did you guys get?"

            "Oh, I got this beautiful locket.  On one side is Pippin and the other side is Legolas!" Jenny gushed.

            "Speaking of my elf," Katie spoke dropping back with Esther and Jennifer to talk to their friends, "I heard you tried win the auction of his hand.  He is his own elf you know, Jenny."

            "I was just joking! Everyone was being so serious, I was just trying to lighten the mood," Jenny assured her.  "Anyway, what did you get, Lasselantavanima?"

            "Goodness! Does everyone have to adopt that name?" Katie asked.  Everyone but Esther nodded.  "I got this beautiful necklace and a ring.  I'm not sure what they do, but aren't they lovely?"  Jenny and Chelli squealed in delight at the delicate Elfish jewelry that adorned their Elf friend.

            "I got this beautiful sword," Esther proudly acclaimed.

            "And I got this ugly, sharp, pointy axe," Ashley pouted.

            "Paige and I both got rings," Michelle said showing the rings to the others. 

            "I got this neat broach," Jennifer said.

            "We know Erika got a light for her staff.  She showed it to us earlier," Chelli said.  "I got a pair of gloves.  They're probably to keep my hands from becoming blistered while keeping Jenny, Merry, and Pippin in line,"  
            The girls laughed at Chelli's observations.  Katie, who had been walking backwards, turned around only in time to get a face full of Legolas's chest. He stumbled slightly and looked rather alarmed. The Fellowship had stopped walking and were preparing for a break.  Katie turned beat red, mumbled something to the account of sorry, and went and hugged the nearest tree.  The female fellowship laughed uncontrollably until Gandalf called them over to have a conversation with them about what they were expected to do.

            "Where is Lasselantavanima?" he asked looking from face to face.

            "Here I am," she answered running quickly over to where they were. "I just had the loveliest conversation with that tree.  It said to tell you all to stop laughing at me!"

            "Hmmm," Gandalf muttered looking skeptical.  "Well, anyway.  You will have to make your own food.  Try to stay close…"

            "Like we could help that," Chelli growled.

            "Petunia, please stay silent," he admonished in a whisper.  Chelli glared. "You have to bathe when you can find a stream close by and try not to get in the way when we are fighting.  I think that's it." the girls looked at him for a moment and dispersed.

            Jenny and Chelli watched hungrily as Sam took food from the frying pan.   Michelle, Jennifer and Paige practiced with their swords like Merry and Pippin were doing with Boromir.  Esther sat with Aragorn watching them play.

            "Two, one, five," Boromir called and the group moved to do as he said. 

            "Move your feet," Aragorn told them.

            "How did they get private fencing lessons from a king and a steward?" Chelli asked Jenny, who was stuffing one of Sam's sausages into her mouth. Jenny shrugged her shoulders. 

            Gimli walked over to where Gandalf was sitting on a rock.

            "Oh great, my bozo the hairy clown," Ashley moaned. Katie let out a small giggle from where she sat beside her. Ashley looked at her, daring her to giggle again.

             "If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not," Gimli began, "I'd say we were taking the long way 'round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. 

            "Awww, shut up you stupid dwarf!" Ashley bellowed. Katie giggled again.

            Gandalf looked sternly to Ashley and Katie, and then turned back to Gimli, "No, Gimli, I would not take the road to Moria unless I had no other choice."

            Legolas ran past, looking up into the sky.  Katie jumped up to join him. Both posed as if they were having their picture taken. Legolas looked startled, and Ashley put her hands to her eyes to see what was coming.

            Suddenly there was a yelp as Boromir hit Pippin in the hand with the broadside of his sword.  Pippin kicked him and Merry tackled, the group who had not noticed the approaching danger laughing heartily.

            Sam looked up, "What is that?"

            Gimli whose eyes were not as good as he thought them to be, answered, "Nothing. It's just a wisp of clouds."

            "Black clouds, you stupid short thing?" Ashley asked of him.

            "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" Legolas cried, running for cover.  Each girl followed her companion as the black birds flew overhead, yelling their fury at their prey's sudden disappearance. The crebain turned back, calling ahead to their master of their sighted but lost prey.

            The fellowship crept out from under where they were hiding. They gathered and found that Katie and Jenny were shaking like leaves. The other watched in openmouthed horror and their hunters' retreat.

            "Spies of Sauromon. The passage south is being watched," Gandalf sighed wearily.

            "We must take the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf conceded finally glancing to where the snowy mountain lay. "But tonight we will rest here.  We need not fear the return of the crebain. They know we are here and surely Sauromon will know soon enough, also."

**********

            As the last ember of the sun fell behind the mountain range, Katie and Esther watched as Merry and Pippin argued over the last bit of sausage.  Unknown to them, Jenny was stealing it as they hashed it out between themselves.  Suddenly they both turned and noticed it was missing. The look on their faces sent Katie into hysterics.

            "Oh no!" Esther wailed. "She didn't get enough sleep last night!"

            Gandalf turned to look at the group of the girls where they now stood over Katie as if she were ill. "Huh?" he asked.

            "When Katie doesn't sleep well, she laughs… a lot." The laughter was beginning to die down.  "Watch, Gandalf. Katie, Mimblewimble!"

            A fresh peel of delicate Elfish giggles erupted from Katie. Suddenly Jenny and Jennifer began to convulse with laughter.  Then Chelli, Paige, and Michelle succumbed.  Finally, Esther and Ashley began.  By the time Gandalf realized what was happening, the whole group was rolling around on the floor laughing.

            "Oh Illuvitar.  Please do not let these girls ever become audible to the others.  I have no desire for this illness to go to the fellowship.  I do not desire to see Merry and Pippin laughing as the girls do now.  They would roll into the fire," Gandalf prayed.

            His words brought a fresh peel of laughter from the girls.

*******

            Later the same night, after Gandalf had finally gotten the girls to bed, Jenny sat straight up.  She looked around from sleeping face to sleeping face.  She smiled fondly at Pippin who slept beside her and was about to lay down when she stopped.

            "I want chocolate," she said aloud.  Katie, who was beside her, mumbled something elfish in her sleep.

            "Katie, I want chocolate," she said louder, shaking her friend's shoulder. Katie awoke with a start, grabbing for her bow.

            "Hmmm?" Katie asked noticing it was Jenny who had woken her up.

            "I want chocolate," Jenny answered frankly.

            "Well, I agree, but I don't know where any is.  We'll look tomorrow, alright?" 

            "No! I want chocolate!" Jenny said her voice rising to where Gandalf and the other girls woke up.

            "Shut up, Pearl, and go back to sleep.  I do not know what chocolate is, but we have none.

            Jenny slowly began to turn redder and redder in anger. Her eyes flashed and those that knew her well plugged their ears.

            "I! Want! Chocolate!" She screeched.

            The fellowship sat straight up. 

            What was that?" Aragorn asked Gandalf.

            "It was nothing more than wolves, Aragorn.  Go back to sleep everyone."

            Katie, Chelli, and Erica stayed up late that night trying to lull Jenny back to sleep without the chocolate she wanted. After that task was completed, they fell into their sleeping bags wearily.  A dark voice laughed, resounding off the mountains, but no one was awake to hear it.


	5. Chocolate!

**Chapter 4**

            The next morning dawned misty and cold.  Gandalf sat up, struggling through the thick fog. He looked around and noticed the two sentries who had the last shift that night.

            Legolas walked alertly, easily parting the fog. Rain dripped from the tips of his hair and water coursed down his face. Next to him stood Katie.   She looked miserable. The lack of sleep showed, and the giggling stage had been passed twice over.

            "I believe you can come sit, Legolas. Rest until the rest of the group has awoken. I'll keep guard," Gandalf said walking to where Katie and Legolas stood.

            Legolas nodded gratefully and climbed into his bedroll.  Gandalf grabbed Kate before she could climb into hers. She glared at the wizard.

            "I must talk to you.  You seem to be able to talk to everyone and suggest things to them," Gandalf began.

            "We are all friends, Gandalf. Everyone listens to everyone else. You will not find one of us to lead the others. We owe our power of decision to our equality and democracy. Please do not ask me to make them my enemies by ordering them to do anything. I cannot survive without their friendship," Katie interrupted, irritation flashing in her eyes.

            "I do not want you to rule them, Lasselantavanima. I only ask you to try and be the voice of reason," he continued. "Go to bed now, Lasselantavanima."

            "Gandalf, if the occasion arises when we need a voice of reason, the job shall fall to those who are thinking clearly when the decision is needed," Katie answered. "You need not worry about us. We collectively take care of each other.

            "Why are you being so irritable, Lasselantavanima?" You are elf. Elves do no get irritated, and if they do, they do not show it," Gandalf asked as Katie stalked to her sleeping bag. She stopped, spinning with elfish precision and waking Jenny up with a face full of cloak.

            "You want to know what's wrong, Gandalf? I'll tell you," she hissed. "I'm in a place almost completely foreign to me. I got three hours of sleep last night because of Jenny's chocolate withdraw and my sentry shift. I am allergic to the cold, so I am itchy. I too, need chocolate, just like most of the rest of us.  I'm not yet used to being an elf. I hear, see, and smell things that I normally could not sense. Moreover, I have read the books. I am having an ethical battle with myself about whether or not to warn you about what lies ahead. So, Gandalf the Grey, don't mess with me."

            "Did you get my chocolate?" a small voice came out of the silence.

            "Pearl, I told you that I don't even know what chocolate is," Gandalf responded tiredly.

            Jenny's adorable hobbit face fell. Then a sudden malice flashed in her sparkling blue eyes. She stood slowly, anger a cloak thrown about her, and walked over next to Katie. They stood there, both glaring at Gandalf with anger.

            "Meep!" he squeaked and jumped into a hollow log, the tip of his hat sticking out the end of the log. Jenny began to giggle, as did Katie. The rest of their friends got up just in time to see them fall to ground from giggle exhaustion. Gandalf stuck his head part of the way out, his large nose resting on the end of the log.

Later the same day, the fellowship was on their way towards the mountain Caradhras. Gandalf had sent Legolas and Boromir to scout ahead. He would do anything to get rid of the irritable she-elf. 

            He looked back to see Jenny riding her sleeping bag like a sled and pouting. 'How in the world is she moving?' Then he noticed Pippin struggling to walk. 'Hmm… maybe they…'

            Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two humans walking towards them. He motioned for the fellowship to stop, and everyone except Jenny prepared to fight. Luckily, it was Jennifer and Boromir followed closely by Katie and Legolas. In Legolas's arms, he carried a black dance bag.

            Katie walked toward Jenny and thrust a piece of paper in front of her face. Drool began to drip down Jenny's chin.

            "What is on that piece of parchment, Lasselantavanima?" Gandalf asked suspiciously.

            Katie turned, sending Gandalf a very happy look, "Hayden Christianson."

            "Yip!" Jenny squeaked, jumping up and down in joy. "That means that bag is mine! Chocolate!" Jenny dashed for the bad and grabbed it into a big hug.  It disappeared to the eyes of the male fellowship from its place on the ground.

            "Gandalf! The bag has disappeared! What should we do?" Sam asked worriedly.

            "Nothing. It was probably an illusion, Samwise. Forget about it," Gandalf said, eyes never leaving the sight of Jenny smearing brown stuff all over her face. "What are those things going into your mouth?" He asked Jenny.

            Jenny stopped with a piece of chocolate in her hand and one halfway to her mouth. "This is chocolate," Jenny smiled, glancing over at Gandalf.

            When she looked back, she found that both pieces of chocolate bar had regenerated into whole ones. "Wow" Jenny murmured before breaking the chocolate into thousands of tiny pieces. The rest of the girls looked don in amazement as chocolate grew before their eyes. "Help me,' Jenny commanded pulling a bag of chocolate bars from her dance bag.

            "What else have you got in there?" Jennifer asked. Jenny pulled out two bags of giant marshmallows.

            "Sugar high!" Katie shouted.

            "Hyper!" Michelle squeaked.

            "Fun!" Esther yelled.

            "Great! More trouble," Chelli muttered. "Now another reason to take my revenge on Gandalf! Mwahahahaha!"

            The girls turned to give Chelli shocked glances. "What? He gave me the name Petunia and gave you sugar. I have every right to play a trick on him,"

            Erika nodded in agreement before continuing to break the chocolate into lots of little pieces.


	6. Caradhras

**Chapter 5**

            The trip to Cadhras was cold, miserable, and mostly uneventful.  The girls were hyperactive, the hobbits were hungry and cold, and Gandalf was worried about the sanity of his invisible friends.  There were only a few minor incidents along the way to cause pause for thought.

            _The morning had been early and gray.  Mistier and colder than the others that they had awoken to, but everyday was like that: worse than the last. Erika and Gandalf were sleeping late that morning because they had been up late working on Erika's powers.  Now Katie and Legolas were taking their early morning watch.  Katie barely noticed the sleep deprivation now because the chocolate kept her awake and she was getting more and more used to the elfish body._

_            Both had their backs turned from camp, not fearing that danger lied within, so Chelli found the perfect opportunity to take revenge on the deep sleeping wizard.  Dragging her pack, which she and Jenny had been lucky enough to stumble upon a couple days earlier, Chelli stopped over her dozing friends.  She reached into the pack, smiling happily to herself, and pulled out a small box with a girl with pink hair on the front.  She took a flask of water and dumped it on Gandalf's head, hoping that the wet would not awake from his dreams of Isengard. Gently massaging, she poured the content of the box into Gandalf's gray hair._

_            "This is going to be a much better color for you, Gandalf the Pink!  Happy Day of Revenge to me! I cannot wait to see the look on his face.  Just wait and see if he ever names anyone Petunia ever again," Chelli whispered maniacally and dumped more water onto his head revealing Gandalf's hair, which was now an atrocious hot pink.  She giggled and got back into bed._

_            When Gandalf woke up and noticed that his beautiful gray beard was not a shocking pink, he let out a string of elfish curses, causing Katie to blush and cover her ears and Legolas, Aragorn, and Esther (the only others who now how to speak elfish) to gape at their mild-mannered friend._

_            "Merry! Pippin!" Gandalf thundered his rage shaking the remaining water from the branches above them.  "You are in deep trouble!  I think I shall turn you both into… into… Frogs!"_

_            And he had.  Merry and Pippin had barely had time to begin pleading their innocence before they were green and croaking angrily at their laughing friends.  Sam and Frodo carried them that day until they made camp that night.  Paige knew something though and cornered Chelli at the edge of the sleeping clearing._

_            "What did you do to Master Gandalf?" Paige asked accusingly._

_            "It's not permanent, Paige.  I was gonna use it to play a joke on Katie, but Gandalf seemed a better candidate.  I needed revenge for that stupid name and the sugar rush that Jenny is going through right now.  Please, don't tell," Chelli plead._

_            "Alright, but only because I don't particularly care for the name Lara, and Michelle has been going insane from the chocolate," Paige answered walking back to the camp.  "By the way, that was great revenge."_

            Gandalf still sported slightly pink hair.  Erika's favorite game was to joke with Gandalf that the pink aura would never go away.  He was getting very good at dirty glares.  Jenny giggled every time Gandalf screwed up his face into his best 'I-am-evil-look'. 

            At the moment the fellowship was resting halfway up Caradhras, everyone huddled around a small fire that Erika had been able to produce. Katie was just finding the usefulness of being able to walk on snow now that she had realized that her allergy to cold had faded slowly away during their trip up the mountain, and Jenny was staring dreamily at Legolas who was running around on top of the snow with his blonde hair flying.

            "I have an idea," Katie said walking over to the group.  "Let's build a snow man.  I finally get to play in the snow, and I want to build a snow man."

            "We must be leaving now.  How many days do you want to stay on this frigid mountain?" Gandalf asked.

            Katie nodded at Gandalf's wisdom and began to follow Legolas up the mountain. On the way, she picked up Michelle and carried her as the snow began to get deeper and deeper.  Finally, it was waist deep as they reached the summit. 

            The winds were howling and snow blinded everyone.  Lips were chapped and faces were red from cold. Legolas walked along the top, keeping watch for more crebain coming to find where they were now.  The female counterparts of the fellowship tagged along behind quietly, all jokes were gone, and Jenny's chocolate was uneatable do the fact that it was so cold that they could not bite the chocolate off.

            Unexpectedly, a voice came drifting over the mountains chanting in a strange tongue.  Legolas looked for the source but could find none. He became worried.

            "There is a fell voice upon the air," He said to Gandalf who was behind him.

            Gandalf turned to look at the fellowship as recognition hit him like a lightening bolt.  "It's Saruman!" he screamed, afraid of what peril was coming upon them now.

            A great rumble began and all despaired at their new predicament.  The sound was like that of a mouse listening to a lady step on the hem of her new dress and ripping it.  All looked about them in fear, hoping and praying that the sound was not what they believed it to be.

            Their prayers were dashed as chunks of snow fell like boulders atop of them. Smothering the fellowship in a layer of powdery sugar, leaving them feeling like a cake that had been iced.  Each person struggled with the suffocating snow, trying to feel their way from below the icy blanket. 

            Legolas and Katie were the first to stick their heads out and peer around.  Katie climbed through and quickly sought hands or feet of her friends.   Arms appeared from under the snow, seeming to grow from the snow's depths.  Eventually everyone became uncovered and safe from the harm of suffocation. 

            "We must get off the mountain," Boromir yelled as Jennifer ran to make sure her companion was alright, "make for the gap of Rohan and take the road west to my city!"

            "The gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn yelled back over the violent winds.

            "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it.  Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli suggested.   Ashley hit him, causing his helmet to clang.

            "Stupid, stupid dwarf," she muttered nursing her hand.

            Erika looked at Gandalf hoping he would choose what she was going to suggest.  "Moria would be much safer than the Gap of Rohan, Gandalf," she suggested into his ear.

            He ignored her, thinking about the horrors that lay in wait at Moria.  Finally he spoke, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

            Frodo looked incredulously at Gandalf, and Michelle made Katie carry her to him so they could once again comfort him in his decision.  Frodo looked at Sam who offered no help, than back at Gandalf.

            "Frodo?" Gandalf asked afraid of the answer but ready to accept it.

            "We will go through the Mines," he finally answered not so sure of his decision. \

            "So be it," Gandalf and Erika answered together, and the fellowship began to make their way back down the mountain towards Moria. 


	7. More Pink Hair dye and an octopus thingy

Hey everyone!  I normally don't have an author's note, but today it was necessary.  Sorry its been so long between chapters, but I've had mid-term exams.  Secondly, my muse has gone on vacation.  Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!  I appreciate everything!  I know this chapter isn't great but next time, it will be better.  Advertisement:  Read Soluna's story Deadly Mistakes.  It's really good.  Alright, better go.

Ella

**Chapter 6**

            "Must we go under the mountain, Erika? Could you not persuade Gandalf to let us pass through the Gap of Rohan?" Katie asked hopefully of her good friend.

            "Why do you care if we go through Moria? Besides, we must not changer their destiny," Erika answered around a mouthful of marshmallow. Her face screwed up as she chewed. "How in the world do you all ear all this sugar day after day? I'll never eat marshmallows ever again, but this trip has proved true that a woman can live off chocolate alone."

            "Not this woman," Chelli answered.  "I need pizza, pasta, chicken, hamburgers.  I'll even eat peas!" She yanked a piece of Merry's hair in frustration, causing him to look suspiciously at Gimli beside him. Merry jumped up and threw a roll at Gimli.  Chelli grabbed the roll as a brawl broke out.

            "Che – Petunia! I cannot believe you just did that!" Paige cried in horror.

            "Food is food, and it's better than living off sugar," Chelli answered turning to glare at Jenny in disgust where she was happily munching on chocolate and marshmallows.

            Katie put her hands on her hips.  "Excuse me, Erika. I do believe we were discussing something," she demanded.

            "Oh yes. I believe I was asking you why you thought we should take the Gap of Rohan," Erika prompted.

            "Yes, that was it. As I was going to answer before you lost focus, o'-wise-wizardess, I do not like the idea of Moria because the farther we go down the mountain, the more rocks and less trees there is.  Imagine when we get into those horrendous caves and there is no living thing except for orcs, Gollum, demons, and us.  Excuse me, but I haven't even tested this bow in battle yet, and who am I going to talk to when you fools are mean to me," Katie pleaded.

            "You sound much like another elf I know.  He is over there mumbling in Elvish about stupid caves and no trees.  Merry and Pippin are begging him to teach them Elvish curse words and that's making him angry," Gandalf laughed.

            "Gandalf, are you okay? You're talking to yourself again," Frodo asked, tugging on Gandalf's cloak like a child.

            "Elves have curse words?" Chelli said perking up.

            "Katie's an elf…" Jenny suggested slyly.

            "Hmm… I wonder if she knows," Chelli mused.

            "Yes, I can miraculously speak and understand Elvish. No, I'm not going to curse in Elvish when I don't even curse in English," Katie glared at her two friends.

            "Legolas's excuse is that he will not degrade the tongue of intellect and beauty by profaning its graceful melody with words of crudeness' Gandalf added.

            "Huh? I don't get it," Jenny began to wail.

            "Great! Just what we needed that thing wailing again," Gandalf muttered.

            "You, shut up.  I already had to punish you once for that horrid name and giving Jen chocolate, but I will not hesitate to pull back out the pink hair dye should you insult my friends again," Chelli fumed.

            "You put the hair dye in my hair?" Gandalf began to roar, but then he looked at the fury on Chelli's face. "Well, that's alright….just don't do it again…maybe…kinda…please?"

            Chelli snorted at this plea and turned on her heels to talk to Esther and Jennifer who were preparing to practice their fighting.  Ashley sat with Frodo, invisibly comforting him as he stared into the fire.  Gimli and Ashley returned to the camp.

            "We're almost there! We are almost to the mines! I cannot wait!" Gimli shouted.  He quickly began to urge everyone to continue on the short walk that arriving that night would require.

            Everyone began to grumble, but Gandalf said that Gimli was right. So the Fellowship and their companions traveled all of that night until they reached the doors to Moria. Once there the girls fell into a mass of skirts and hair and slept.

            The clouds cleared the moon and its light spirited down to show the fellowship the way into the caves.  Everyone looked on in amazement at silver writing appeared across the side of the mountain revealing the doors and some writing.

             Gandalf stood back and smiled. Walking up to the doors he pointed to the words and read, "It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria.  Speak friend and enter.'"

            "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked stepping closer.

            A small cheep was heard and Paige sat up in alarm.  "Ouch!" she cried, "he stepped on me!"

            "It's quite simple.  If you are a friend, you speak the password and doors will open," Gandalf responded to Merry, ignoring Paige. He put his staff to the doors and yelled in Elvish, but the doors did not open.  

            Paige poked the others to wake them up.  They sat up yawning. "Why do we have to get up?"  Jennifer grumbled, and she, Chelli, Ashley, Michelle, and Jenny went back to sleep while Katie and Esther mumbled about how ugly the place was.

            Gandalf pushed harder and harder against the doors but to no avail.  The entire fellowship sat down to wait. After two hours, Katie went to go talk to the only tree with in miles and Esther to pet Bill the pony.  Paige and Erika tried to encourage Gandalf. Merry was very bored and decided to throw rocks into the pond beside them.

            "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn hissed grabbing Merry by the cloak.  Esther hurried over to Katie.

            "Katie, I think you need to prepare your bow. Things are starting to move again.  Soon it will be time to fight," she said tugging to the back of Katie's dress.

            "Yes, alright, Esther.  I'm getting ready," Katie answered sleepily.

            The girls picked up their weapons and began to wake their friends.  They were just helping Jenny to round up her missing chocolate as Frodo solved the riddle.  The girls turned upon hearing the scraping of stone.

            "Get into the cave," Erika said pushing Michelle ahead of her.

            "Wonderful, just peachy.  I hate creepy places like this," Katie whispered to herself while taking her place beside Legolas.

            Gimli began to speak, but his words were cut off by Jennifer's squeal of horror.  "I just stepped on something squishy and hard at the same time!"

            "Oh my goodness!  Those are dead people!"  Michelle shrieked.

            Everywhere there were decaying bodies.  Arrows stuck out from the corpses in everyplace imaginable.  Katie backed up into Legolas and jumped away frightened that he too was a corpse hanging from the ceiling. 

            Legolas grabbed an arrow from a nearby body and looked on in dawning horror.  "Goblins," he stated.

            The fellowship pulled out their weapons turning in fear towards the darkness.  Esther, Jennifer, Jenny, and Chelli pulled out their swords and Katie pulled out her bow and an arrow.  They were turned toward the outside because Erika had reminded them of what was coming.

            "Stay behind us, Michelle, Paige.  We do not want this octopus thing to get you.  When it attacks, run as far as possible," Esther commanded.

            Screaming filled the cave as confusion took hold.  Frodo was dragged out and the fellowship followed with increased bravery.  The girls huddled close to protect each other.

            "We need another bow, Lasselantavanima," he ordered as he swept by.  "Come."

            Katie sped out shaking with terror.  She put her arrow to the bowstring, but fear stayed her hand.

            "Help!" Frodo called in horror.

            "I can't shoot it.  I just can't," Katie wailed fighting back tears of fear.

            "Shoot it, Katie.  Just shoot it," Esther yelled from inside the cave.

            Katie did as Esther commanded, tears streaming down her face.  The arrow struck the creature in a limb and it cried out in pain repeatedly with each new blow. 

            "Into the mines!"  Gandalf shouted pulling the sobbing Katie in with him.   The girls yelled as the fellowship rushed toward them and the creature's tentacles came toward them.

            Rocks fell and the creature's limbs brought the door tumbling down behind them.  Jenny fainted against Jennifer and Esther carried her as far as possible away from the wreckage.  Then there was darkness.

            "We now have but one choice.  We must face the long dark of Moria."


	8. Moria

**Chapter 7**

            "I knew this was a bad idea.  Now look, no wait, you cannot!  It's too dark!"  Jenny laughed.

            "Erika, please turn on your light, if you please," Katie suggested.  "I can barely make out the road 20 feet ahead of us.  I need to be able to scout, but if I see something, you guys can take care of it."

            Erika smiled and lit her staff, casting light upon the group.  Silence stifled the girls.  They walked in silence for a few hours, until…

            "Guys, I'm really bored.  Let's sing!"  Jenny suggested.

            "I agree.  Maybe the silence will stop driving me insane then," Esther agreed.  Katie nodded her head.

            "Well, does anyone have any idea on what song we can sing?"  Jennifer asked.

            "Hmm…  What's the date here?"  Michelle inquired hopefully.  

            "Well, it's cold.  So maybe it's somewhere near Christmas, but they don't have Christmas, so I'm going to say, somewhere around where Christmas ought to be!"  Paige answered while doing calculations in her head.

            "Oh goody!  Christmas songs!  Everyone knows Christmas songs!  We can sing those," Erika giggled in joy.  "I'll start!  'What child is this who lay to rest on Mary's lap is sleeping whom angels greet with anthems sweet while shepherds watch are keeping.  This, this is Christ the Kin…"

            At that point in the song, Esther, Ashley, Chelli, and Katie attacked.  Esther grabbed her mouth and held it close, while Ashley and Chelli held her arms and legs.  Katie stood to the side with her bow pointed at Erika.

            "Katie," Jenny began, "I thought you were not going to use that thing again unless in extreme circumstances."

            "This is an extreme circumstance, Blondie.  We played five different versions of that song at our last Christmas Orchestra concert!  We still cannot stand the sound of that song."  Katie answered, wincing in pain at the thought of another version of 'Greensleeves or 'What Child Is This'.

            "Yes, Erika.  That is why we did this.  Pick something else to sing."  Chelli pleaded with her good friend.

            Erika jerked away from Esther and began to sing, "Here we come a wassailing among the leaves so green.  Here we come a wandering so fair to be seen.  Love and Joy come to you and to you a wassail too.  And God bless you and send you a happy New Year, and God send you a Happy New Year."

            Everyone joined in and Jenny and Katie dance their way up the stairs that they were now climbing.  Suddenly without knowing what was happening, Jenny was falling, bumping into everyone on the way.  She elbowed Legolas, who was her last victim, and he ran into the wall and fell over, landing on top of Katie who rubbed her arm because he had elbowed her there.  Legolas looked around to find his cushion, but finding none he jumped up.  Esther dragged up Katie because she was trying to hide her blush.

            "I swear there is something here that is dangerous and cannot be seen," Legolas told Aragorn adamantly.  Aragorn just shook his head, hoping Legolas had not hit his head that badly.  

            "Gandalf," Erika started, walking to where he was standing by a large rock, "Can you stall the group.  We have to look for Jenny.  She cannot have gone far because of the thirty feet thing.  We're going to look for her."

            Gandalf mumbled something almost incoherent about stupid unnatural happy hobbits who needed to take some dancing lessons to learn some grace.

            "Gandalf, Jenny has been a dancer since she was three.  Please just stop the fellowship for a moment," Paige begged.

            "I have no memory of this place!"  Gandalf called to the waiting fellowship.  "Make camp."

            Katie hopped joyfully down the stairs only to screech at the site awaiting her.

            "Jenny Ann Jordan!  Get away from that creature!  I…  I … I think that's a Gollum!" she shrieked seeing Jenny holding its hand and dragging it up the stairs.

            "Awww, he's nice once you get to know him, Katie.  Please, can we take him home with us?  Please, please?"  Jenny begged. 

            Meanwhile Gandalf and Frodo had finished their conversation and Gandalf had figured out which tunnel led to the exit.

            The fellowship and the girls followed Gandalf, Jenny still holding Gollum's hand at the farthest distance possible.

******************************

            They came to Dwarrowdelf.  The sight struck them with awe.  Gimli yelped when he saw the doors.  Ashley screeched and began sailing behind him; much like Katie had that very first day.

            "Gimli!"  Gandalf snapped.

            "No!  No!  NO!!!!!!!!!"  Gimli cried upon seeing that the room was none other than a tomb. 

            "Stupid dwarf!  Don't ever run off like that again!"  Ashley screeched bringing her axe down onto a slap of marble.

            The fellowship followed them in, and Gandalf began to read the inscription, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.  He is dead, then.  It is as I feared."

            Gimli's cries echoed through the room.  Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin while giving Jenny a stern look.  She smiled sweetly and held out her hand to show that Gollum had gone on his own way awhile back. 

            "We must move on.  We cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

            Katie stood behind Esther at the entrance to the tomb.  She nodded adamantly, while glaring at the dead bodies lying everywhere.

            Gandalf began to read from an old tome he had found.  "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall.  We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long.  The ground shakes Drums, drums in the deep.  We cannot get out.  A shadow moves in the dark.  We cannot get out.  They are coming.'"

            Jenny ran in fear to where Pippin was standing.  Pippin touched a skeleton on the edge of a well.  The head fell in making a banging noise.  Jenny was frightened and accidentally bumped into the rest of the body causing it too to fall in and bang around.

            Silence reigned for moment until Gandalf and Erika began to chastise the two who had caused the skeleton to fall.  "Fool of a Took!  Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" 

            Pippin and Jenny bowed their heads in shame.  Katie and Michelle braved the dead bodies to give each one of them a hug.  Pippin felt better at having the silent, invisible encouragement. 

            Suddenly…Drums!  There were drums!  They started slowly at first, and were faint.  Everyone turned to the well looking in horror.  The drums began to go faster and faster, louder and louder.  War drums in the deep. 

            Frodo pulled out his sword, which was glowing a bluish green color.  It was beautiful, but it meant terrible things. 

            Katie and Legolas yelled, "Orcs!"  Katie yelled it in fear and Legolas in warning.

            Boromir ran to bar the door, Jennifer stood frozen.  An arrow barely missed his head.  That got Jennifer's attention and she ran to his aid. 

            Aragorn and Esther pushed the hobbits backwards.  "Get back!  Stay close to Gandalf!"  Aragorn yelled.  Everyone obeyed.

            "They have a cave-troll," Boromir exclaimed sarcastically.  

            "I swear I saw Jared!"  Katie yelled to Esther.

            "Jared!  Hah!  Why would he be here?"  Esther responded leaning against the door to help hold it closed.

            Everyone prepared to fight, except Jenny who went to hide behind Legolas.  The door began to shake as the wood protecting them gave way.  Gimli climbed onto his cousin's tomb.

            "Let them come!" he growled.  "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

            "Stupid dwarf has no idea what he's saying.  Make him shut up, and let's just run for it!"  Ashley yelled to her companions.

            "We cannot, Ashley!  We must stay here, if only because of that stupid thirty foot limit thing!"  Paige yelled to Ashley.

            The door began to give way.  Jenny screeched and dove behind Katie instead of Legolas, because Legolas was about to step on her.  Katie pulled an arrow out of the quiver and shot.  She was not going to be squeamish if it meant saving the fellowship.

            The arrows of Aragorn, Legolas, Katie, and Esther flew quickly and with deadly accuracy as orcs began to flood the room.  Then they were upon the fellowship.  Swords were the only weapons they had.  Everyone, including Jenny fought like they would be no tomorrow (which there would not be if they lost). 

            The fighting was furious and bloody (at least for the orcs who fell like flies).  Confusion reigned and everyone fought without abandon, not caring which orc was the next to die.  That was until the Cave-troll came bursting into the room.

            "Jared!  I knew Jared was here!  I told you I saw him!"  Katie yelled in between arrows.  "Jared Trent Anderson, what in the world are you doing here?" 

            "I don't know I woke up this morning next to this cave-troll!  I want to go home!  I hated this movie!"  Jared yelled back.

            "Well, just try not to get hurt, though we're going to have to kill your cave-troll.  Stay out of the way!" 

            Merry and Pippin pushed Frodo out of the way.  Michelle followed.  Katie stood on the wall cliff and killed orcs with Legolas until the troll got mad and tried to throw a chain at them.  She jumped down and run past the flying chains.  When Legolas did not do the same, she yelled and fainted only to wake up seconds later to find Legolas on the cave-trolls head.  Jared was standing over her fighting off orcs who had no idea they were there.

            After being shot by Legolas and Katie stepping on its toe because it tried to hurt him, the cave-troll went after Frodo.  Aragorn turned and yelled in fury and worry, "FRODO!"

            Michelle and Frodo hid behind a pillar, and the cave-troll began to play a version of hide-and-seek.  Aragorn and Esther fought their way furiously to save them.  Orcs died in the wake of their anger.  Suddenly the cave-troll found him.  It seemed to yell, "Pickaboo!"  Frodo fell over Michelle in fright.

            Aragorn and Esther tried to fight it back, but they only went flying into a wall.  The cave-troll removed Aragorn's spear and aimed it at Frodo, but Michelle was standing in front of him.  Everyone stopped to watch as the spear was flung at the two hobbits.  

            All the girls cried out in fear, "Michelle!"  Everyone stopped.  The cave-troll looked puzzled and began to count the fellowship on its fingers.  

            "One boy, two boys…uh three boys, and I think four boys," it seemed to say staring lastly at Legolas.  Then the fighting continued.  Everyone charged the cave-troll, yelling their fury.  Katie and Paige ran to Michelle, who amazingly enough was not even scratched.  The spear had gone right through her and into Frodo.

            Meanwhile the battle with the cave-troll raged on.  Pippin stabbed him in the back, and Legolas shot it through the neck as it reared back in fury.  Jared began to disappear as the cave-troll fell to the ground.  When it hit, Jared was gone.

            Aragorn crawled to where Frodo was and turned him over.  To everyone's (except the girls') amazement he was unhurt.  The chatted for a second about how Frodo had more than meets the eye.  Then they ran.  Some orcs tried to stop them, but then something far eviler came for them.

            "A Balrog," Gandalf whispered.  "A demon of the ancient world.  This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  Then they were running again, dodging arrows, and flying down stairs.  Everyone feared they had almost lost Aragorn and Frodo when some stairs collapsed, but quick thinking saved them, and then there was more running from what followed behind them.  There was the bridge!

            Run!  The bridge was there, but the Balrog stopped Gandalf's progress.  A furious battle of wills followed, but the darkness took Gandalf, and as he fell- so did Erika.  They both have fallen into the darkness. 

            Erika's friends echoed a cry so grievous that it pierced the silence like Aragorn's blade.  As Aragorn urged Frodo to run, a group of eight girls became visible to him and to Frodo, and he herded them through the doorway because no one deserves to die at the hands of an orc.  What would the orcs do to four hobbit maidens, two human maidens, a dwarf girl, and a she-elf?  He did not want to find out.  The fellowship would talk to the girls and find out about them as soon as they were safe, but for now, it was time to get out of the Mines of Moria.


	9. There are girls with the Fellowship!

**Chapter 8**

            "Great.  We can't get hurt but our clothes can get torn!"  Chelli complained loudly.

            "I can't steal another set of Pip's clothes because he's already said something about them disappearing.  I guess I'm going back to that skirt," Jenny groaned.  "I hate that thing.  It is so burdensome.

            "There is no reason for you to complain.  My beautiful dress had a slit up the side to my hip, and I think that this dress is going to become one of those belly prom dresses.  The only dress I have clean at the moment is that expensive ball gown.  Imagine trying to escape from orcs in that!"  Katie giggled pulling the ball gown from the bag.

            "Well, then wear a dirty one," Jennifer suggested as if it were obvious.

            "Jennifer, it might be the solution for you or the others, but elves do not wear dirty clothes.  Have you seen how many tunics and pants Legolas has in his pack?  I might not have been an elf for long, but…  What is wrong with you, Esther?"  Katie asked her friend who was staring at the fellowship in dawning horror.

            "Katie, why are they pointing their swords in our direction?"  Paige asked.

            "Paige, they're not pointing at a pointing behind us.  They're pointing at us.  Notice how their wyes are focused on us," Esther responded.  

            "Oh my!  Uh…uh…Mae Govennan, Mellon," Katie welcomed while curtseying.

            "We come in peace," Jenny offered with a tentative smile.

            "Who are you and how did you come to appear right as Gandalf left?  Was he keeping you from appearing and now you have come to get us?  We will not lie down and let you kill us just because we have lost a friend.  We'll fight you!"  Aragorn growled.

            "We've lost a friend also, Aragorn son of Arathorn!  We will fight you if we must, but we are good and we are here against our own will.  All but two of us have been transformed by an evil magic into what we are not.  We have been forced to follow you around invisibly since that day of Elrond's council.  Only Gandalf and Elrond could see us until now.  We have been fending for ourselves and trying to stay out of your way.  Please be kind," Katie pled instinctively making the puppy dogface.

            "Fair maiden, we will consider your plea, but it does seem suspicious.  WE must hold council amongst ourselves r…"Boromir began.

            "Later," Aragorn finished for him.  "Now we must get as far away from here as possible.  Come nightfall this place will be storming with orcs.  Legolas, get them up.  Girls, go behind that rock and change very quickly.  We can talk and run at on the way to Lothlorien."

            The girls went behind the rock to change, grumbling the whole ten feet there about stupid skirts.  Jennifer was just finished putting her arms through a shirt when she found herself flying over the bolder.  The fellowship looked on in amazement when Boromir stopped moving, and so did she.  Jennifer blushed red and finished buttoning the top of her blouse.

            The girls came out from behind the rock minutes later, all but Esther and Jennifer now wearing skirts.  Jennifer came running over to them and down into the middle to hid from the guys.

            "My lady, I fear there is something that you have purposefully forgotten to tell us," a musical voice whispered into Katie's ear.  She felt a shiver go down her spine and she pulled away.  "Did I frighten you, my lady elf?"  Legolas laughed.  "How is it possible, you are an elf, you can hear and sense thing humans cannot?"

            "As I said, Prince Legolas, all but two of us have been changed into that which we were not before.  Yes, I am an elf now, but I am still adjusting to my new sense," Katie answered accidentally bumping into Jenny in her haste to stop being the object of Legolas's attention.

            "My lady elf, I do not know your name, but you know mine," Legolas whispered moving closer.

            "Elrond gave me the Elvin name Lasselantavanima, but my given name is Katie."

            "Lasselantavanima.  Beautiful-October.  It fits because you are beautiful like the autumn, but your name lacks one thing."

            "Pray tell my prince, what might that be?"

            "Ara- you need to be Aralasselantavanima because Ara is the prefix for royalty and every single one of you girls are goddesses.  Yes- Aralasselantavanima.  You will always be Aralasselantavanima to me at least, and we will call you Ara for short.  Aragorn was speaking of giving you names from this land so that others may not know form whence you came."  Legolas paused and shifted his gaze to the little blonde hobbit beside Katie.  "Does your adorable little friend have a name?"

            "Prince Legolas, this is Jenny by given name and Pearl Brandybuck according to Gandalf."

            Jenny smiled up at Legolas with wide blue eyes and found to her astonishment that he was looking on her like a little sister.  Then Jenny found something else out – she didn't mind.  Of course, Legolas was still the beautiful, irresistible, delicious creature he had always been, but Jenny realized that he and she were not meant to be.  She began to wonder if maybe they were changed into what they were and connected to whom they were for a reason.

            "Hello, Pearl," Legolas welcomed.

            "Hello, Legolas.  It's nice to finally to be able to talk to you," Jenny answered.

            "Girls, Legolas! Let's go!"  Aragorn yelled commandingly.

            "Time to go, Blondie," Katie spoke.  Jenny looked from Katie to Legolas and smiled evilly.

            "Legolas, can I ride piggy back on you.  You see I'm ever so short and can't run as fast as you can and Katie can.  Please!  Of course Katie will have to carry Pip," Jenny asked slyly.

            "I most certainly will not carry Pip piggy-back, Jenny.  Do not bug Legolas and go run around with Aragorn, Jennifer, Boromir, and Esther.  I'm sure they would not mind carrying you all around," Katie answered as severely as she was able.

            "Oh, Katie.  You're only worried I'm going to tell Legolas all about your little secrets, like when you've done embarrassing things.  Besides, at least one person has to stay on and play chaperone for I fear that you two will not be able to control yourselves," Jenny responded with an evil smirk.  "I'm sure Legolas would find any information I want to give him valuable."

            "Jenny!  I said n…"

            "Of course you can ride piggy back.  Pippin can run along behind because I'm not sure how far out of range you can be from your…partner," Legolas said picking Jenny up and depositing her on his back.

            "LET'S GO!" Aragorn yelled in frustration.

            The group took off hoping to reach safety before night fell and the orcs would be out to get them.  Katie ran as far away from Legolas as possible considering he was leading the group by at least one hundred feet.  She finally felt sorry for Pippin as he was being dragged along much like she had been that first day and she picked him and hurried to catch up with Legolas.

            "Pearl, I have a question for you.  How old is Katie in human years?"  Legolas asked noticing Katie and Pippin hurrying towards them.

            "She's sixteen, Legolas.  And before you ask, yes, she has been involved with someone, but that was at least six months ago.  As far as we know, she's never even been kissed.  She's intelligent and likes to read and write.  She also likes the forest.  Did I answer lots of the questions you were going to ask?"  Jenny questioned.

            "Not quite, but since she is right beside us, I'm not going to say anything else," Legolas responded.  "Mae govennan Ara.  Having fun?"

            "I would be, my prince, if you were not so insistent in your intent to make me blush, not that making me blush is hard.  Jenny, what have you been telling our elf prince?"  Katie asked  

            "I haven't told him anything but what he would want to know" Jenny smiled.

            "Ara," Pippin piped up, "have you any more to eat?  Those marshmallows were very good."

            "You've eaten all the marshmallows?!"  Katie asked in astonishment.  "They are magical and keep coming back.  How is it that you've eaten them all?"

            "I don't know.  There are not any more left though."

            "By Illuvitar!  Only Jenny could have eaten as much as you did!"

            "You mean the one who was talking to Legolas?  The 'impish dancing hobbit who can be very ungraceful at times'.  The one who fell down the stairs in Moria and whose best friend dyed Gandalf's hair pink?"

            "That's me!"  Jenny laughed.

            They ran on in silence for a few minutes before Legolas spoke.  "I think we need to stop and let the rest catch-up.  Do you need to rest, Ara?  Sit down and rest, Ara.  You need not tire yourself out."  
            "  Prince Leg…"Katie began.

            "Just Legolas," Legolas commanded.

            "Legolas.  I'm not a child.  I'm not with child.  I'm not old either.  I'm not weak, frail, or sick.  I'm fine.  Let's just rest in the trees, okay?"  Katie suggested.

            Legolas nodded and stopped near a tree.  He set dangled one of his off the tree like a banner so the others would see where they were.  He then picked Jenny up and scampered up the tree.  He came back down and grabbed Pippin.  Then he came back down again and started to advance on Katie.

            "Legolas, no!  I'm can get up the tree by myself," Katie declared.

            "Not in that dress, Ara.  I know you're not sick or frail or a child.  I'm especially glad that you are none of the things you said you weren't, but I wouldn't want your last dress to get torn or dirty.  Then, you'd have to wear some of my clothes and they are far too big for you.  Now, stand still so I can pick you up," Legolas ordered, moving closer.

            Katie turned and stated to run but strong hands clamped onto her waist before she could get going.  Legolas turned her around, his face only inches from hers.

            "I told you that you couldn't climb in that dress.  If you can't run away from me, then you can't climb a tree."

            Legolas picked her up and threw here over his shoulder, her legs flailing in indignation.

            "Legolas, put me down!  That's not a fair judgment!  You run faster than I do anyway!  You run faster than almost everyone does!  Put me down!  Put me down!"  Katie yelled.

            "Sorry, mellamim (princess), but I've caught you, and I always keep what I catch.  Your mine now."  With those words, Legolas went up the tree.  He sat her on the branch with her back leaning against the trunk and her skirt dangling in heaps on either side of her legs.  Legolas sat in front of her and began to laugh at the pout on Katie's face.  Jenny and Pippin looked on contemplatively and Legolas began to quiz Katie about her life.

            Meanwhile the rest of the fellowship were jogging and getting to know one another better.  Ashley was up to a total of five smacks for Gimli, but Chelli was quickly gaining.  Frodo, Michelle, Sam, and Paige were discussing the others and what they thought of them.

            "Esther, uh, I mean, Morlanoume, did I just see your elf friend's skirts fly over Legolas's shoulder?"  Aragorn asked in amusement?

            "Oh my!  I believe that was Katie in her skirts.  Legolas is in trouble now," Esther giggled.

            "I've never seen Legolas so friendly and um…touchy with someone before.  Anyway, I want to ask you a question," Aragorn said.

            Esther looked at him inquisitively, "Well ask it, Aragorn."

            "Your friend, uh, the other human.  Why did she come flying from behind the bolder earlier?"

            "Oh.  That.  Well, I don't know if I should wait and tell you when everyone is here or if I should tell you and get it over with," Esther answered.

            "Just tell me now.  I'm pretty sure Legolas already has it figured out and if not, well, no one can resist Legolas, though it seems, um…,Ara- that's what Legolas calls her- came pretty close.  Pippin will hear it from Legolas…"

            "Or Jenny," Esther interjected.

            "Or from Jenny."  Aragorn continued.  "You can go ahead and tell me then."

            All right, well, we're not sure how it happened.  Erika- our friend that disappeared into the darkness- and Gandalf spent quite a bit of time in Elrond's library looking for an answer.  They didn't find it," Esther mumbled.

            "Morlanoume, just tell me!  You're stalling," Aragorn interrupted.

            "Okay…okay! Well, we have to be within thirty feet of a certain person in the fellowship.  I'm with you.  Katie is with Legolas.  Jenny-Pippin, Chelli-Merry, Ashely-Gimli, Michelle-Frodo, Paige-Sam, Jennifer-Boromir.  Erika was connected to Gandalf.  You can't send us away.  There's no way we can leave you."

            "Wow!"  Aragorn whispered in amazement.  "You've really had it rough.  Only being able to be thirty feet away.  Don't know how you survived.  Wait….You've been with us the whole time?  Within thirty feet of us at ever second?!  What about when we went to the river to bathe?"

            "Well…we turned our backs so we wouldn't see anything, well, except for Jenny.  She peaked, I think.  Anyway, we've only seen you decent.  Well, except for when you got up from bed in only your pants.  Don't tell Legolas, but Katie says he has nice abs.  She knows because he wears only his pants to be too," Esther came to a halt as soon as she saw the look of dismay, anger, and humor in Aragorn's face.

            "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness.  This is going to be an interesting rest of the trip.  Let's get going people.  It looks as if Legolas and his party are already taking a break at that tree where his tunic is hanging.  Let's get going before he gets on the move again!"  Aragorn and the others ran to reach the tree. 

            When they got there, they found Legolas and Katie in the same position as they had been when the got into the tree and Pippin and Jenny eating chocolate.  Frodo turned towards Michelle with a look of dismay.  Michelle shrugged and smiled.  Frodo had a feeling that the rest of this trip was going to be very interesting now that there were girls.


	10. Jared and Lorien!

**Author's Note:   Thanks everyone for reviewing.  I know the story isn't that great, but as soon as I finish with the Fellowship part of the story, I'm going back and fixing it.  Thanks again.  I've been getting some reviews about the name Aralasselantavanima.  I understand that that is a very Mary-Sueish name, but the point is that Legolas realizes that it's fake sounding and nicknames her Ara.  The name was a late night, giggle fest thing, sorry for making the story seem worse than it is.  Secondly, Katie's reaction in Legolas's bedroom is just how it is supposed to be.  I'm trying to make a statement about her personality being mild and submissive (at least at times). Thanks once again for reviewing and all the feedback I've been getting. Tootles!**

****

**Chapter 9**

            "Stupid Dwarf, stop braiding your beard and let's get going so we can catch lunch!"  Ashley demanded, stomping her foot. 

            "Dwarf women don not speak unless spoken to.  Go catch lunch by yourself!"  Gimli growled back.

            "I can't, you stupid dingbat!  Why did I have to get stuck with the one who's worse than the thickest football player ever," Ashley retorted.

            "Quiet down there!"  Legolas yelled from the tree branch.  "Ara was finally getting ready to speak again."

            There was silence for a minute while Katie glared at Legolas.

            "Uh-oh!"  Esther mumbled.  "That's Katie's 'you-are-so-in-trouble-I'm-not-happy-with-you' look, Legolas.  I'd watch out if I were you."

            "Come off it Morlanoume.  It seems to me like Katie couldn't hurt a fly."

            Jenny began to giggle, as did Chelli, Paige, and Michelle.  Aragorn and Esther turned around to find Legolas looking at them, and Katie getting ready to push him out of the tree.  She shoved hard, and Legolas landed on the ground with a thump.

            "Hey, Ara!  That wasn't very nice!"  Legolas yelled looking up at her.  He stopped.

            Jennifer ran over to him to make sure he was okay and immediately saw what Legolas was gaping at.

            "Nice legs, Katie!"  Jennifer yelled.  "You need to rearrange yourself!"

            Jennifer grabbed Legolas and pulled him away while Jenny and Pippin helped Katie rearrange her skirts.  Katie was balancing precariously on the branch when she let out a yell.

            "Jared!" she yelled, smiling a wide joyful smile.  The girls stopped what they were doing and noticed a dot in the distance.

            "That's not Jared, silly.  It's probably something dangerous," Esther called up.  "We need to hide!"

            "I have better eye sight than you do, Essie, and I know Jared.  That is Jared."  Katie announced.

            "Legolas…"  Aragorn began.

            "Yes, I know- see if it's safe," Legolas spoke.  Turning to Katie he said, "I'm just glad you're talking again, Ara.  I've…"

            "Legolas!  This is why girls were not supposed to come.  Elrond knew that everyone would lose sight of what we're going to face.  Silly elf!  Not even Arwen turned your head.  We thought you were going to be a confirmed old bachelor or that you were…" 

            "It's a boy-man of about sixteen, I'd say," Legolas quickly interrupted.  "Medium height, brown hair, maybe blue eyes, looks very determined, riding a horse of Isengard.  He almost just fell off of it."

            "It's Jared," Katie stated firmly once again.

            "Who's Jared?"  Gimli asked in confusion.

            "Jared is a dear friend of ours," Katie answered.  Turning to the rest of the girls she asked, "Isn't he?"

            "Yes, he is," they confirmed.

            "How dear a friend?"  Legolas growled as Katie and Jenny ran to meet him.  Jared's smile grew wide from relief as he saw his two friends run out to meet him.  Legolas turned into a statue of nerves when Jared dismounted the horse, and Legolas began to grind his teeth for the first time ever when Katie and Jenny hugged Jared.  Grabbing his hands, Katie and Jenny mad their way to the group.  Chelli, Michelle, Paige, Jennifer, Ashley, and Esther ran over and hugged Jared too. All the guys looked around uncomfortably.

            "Jared, I thought you had made it home after Moria.  What happened?"  Esther asked.

            "Well, after they (he pointed to the fellowship) killed that troll, I fell asleep.  When I awoke, I found that I was at a tower castle thing with a bunch of those orc things.  They could see me and were deciding how they were going to kill me.  Therefore, when I noticed that the bond thing was not working, I ran off as quickly as possible.  I stole a horse, followed my instinct and here I am!"  Jared narrated.

            "Well, isn't that nice, but now we've wasted our opportunity for lunch," Gimli grumbled.

            "Gimli's right," Aragorn acknowledged.  "We must continue.  We must reach Lothlorien before nightfall.  Pack up, and let's get going."

            Jared turned to Katie and Esther.  "Please rid the horse.  I can't ride well at all," he pled.

            "I'm fine.  I don't need to ride," Katie replied smiling.  "I think maybe Michelle and Paige can ride instead."

            "Oh no!  We cannot ride.  I believe you are one of they only ones here able to ride.  Maybe someone can ride with you though," Michelle, pointed out.

            "Alright, I'll ride, but who should ride with me?"

            "It must be someone light, Ara," Aragorn advised.  "This horse has had a very difficult journey, and too much strain will hurt it.  Frodo is a good choice."

            "Yes, Frodo, how do you feel about a ride?"  Katie asked.

                        -It will help you bear your great burden!  - Katie thought, hoping that somehow it would reach him.

                        -Wow!  Did I just speak into your mind, Frodo?-

                        -Yes, yes you did, Ara-

                        -Wow, that is amazing!-

            Katie smiled brightly at Frodo who walked over to the horse.  Aragorn lifted him up.  Then they were off across the plain in as a group of strange companions.

                                    _______    ________________       ___________________

The trees around the borders of Lorien swayed knowingly as the fellowship and companions walked in.  Jenny and Chelli had been singing some absurd hobbit drinking song that Merry and Pippin had so graciously taught them, but as they neared the trees, silence set in.

            Katie felt Frodo's arms tighten about her waist.

                        -It is all right Frodo!  Do not worry.  We can protect you.-

                        -Thanks, Ara.  Are you enjoying your new telepathic abilities?-

                        -Yes, very much so!-

                        -Have you told anyone else?-

                        -No, not yet.  I'm trying to figure our if it's a side effect from the bond or 

                                    an Elvish gift.-

                        -I think you should try Aragorn.  He'll know.-

                        -Thanks, Frodo.  I think I'll wait to tell him because he's got so much on 

                                    his mind right now.-

            Katie looked down at Ashley who seemed to have taken a sudden liking to Gimli.  Katie supposed it had something to do with his axe wielding abilities.

            "Stay close young Hobbits!"  Gimli whispered, breaking the fragile silence.

            Ashley started to make a comment about not speaking but thought better of it.

            "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods," Gimli revealed.  "An Elven-witch of terrible powers.  All who look upon her fall under her spell."

            "Does she read your mind and speak into it so you say whatever she wants you to?" Ashley asked in awe.

            Frodo began to smile.  He wondered if Gimli knew he was walking in the presence of an "elf-witch". 

            "Is that what a sorceress is?  Someone who can mind-speak?  Sorceresses are bad, right?"  Katie whispered to herself.  Legolas heard her.

            "Calm down, Ara darling.  No elf would hurt you, and the Lady Galadriel is an elf.  I'm almost sure, in fact, that no living creature could hurt you," Legolas soothed so quietly that only Katie could hear.

                        -Ara!  - Frodo mind-called.

                        - Yes, Frodo?-

                        -She mind-called me.  She said, "Your coming to us is as the footsteps of

                                    doom!  You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!"  -

                        -Don't mind her, Frodo.  I'm an "Elvin-witch" too!  I'll protect you-

            "Mr. Frodo," Sam asked noticing that Frodo looked pale and about ready to fall off the horse.

            "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," Gimli stated, going back to their first topic of conversation.  "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

            Suddenly there were arrows in front of their faces.  An elf appeared from the trees to take the bridle of Jared's horse.

            "Frodo!  I can't breathe!"  Katie gasped.  Frodo stopped holding onto her so tightly.

            Every male member of the fellowship grabbed the hand of their companion – if they could reach their companion. 

            "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," An elf taunted from in front of Aragorn.

            "Don't you make fun of my dwarf!"  Ashley challenged snapping her fingers.  The bow came closer to Ashley's head.

            "We'll discuss this in the trees.  There's a party of orcs at your heals!  We will spend the night there, and make introductions.  Leave the horse.  Itasere, Olacirya, please grab the elf maiden and the hobbit.  Come." 

                        ___________ ______________ _____________

            The group was taken to some platforms in the trees.  The girls eyed the edge nervously and Chelli scooted in closer to Merry.

            In Elvish if not already

            "Mae gonvannen, Legolas, son of Thranduil" Haldir welcomed.

            "Our fellowship stands in your debt," Legolas answered almost reverently.

            Haldir turned to Katie.  "Who is this?"

            "This is Aralasselantavanima.  We call her Ara.  She is my melamim."

            "You are welcome, my lady.  May your presence grace our glorious wood until it is needful for you to leave."

            "Thank you, Haldir," Katie responded blushing.

            Haldir turned to Aragorn.  "Ah, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us," Aragorn nodded, "but your companion is not."

            "You'll have to hear the story later, Haldir, but suffice to say all the girls and the young boy are innocents in a scheme of Sauron's to delays us."

            Haldir nodded.

End of Elvish

            "So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!"  Gimli growled.  "Speak words we can all understand!"

            "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir answered sticking his nose into the air.

            "And you know what this Dwarf says to that?  ________"

            "Gimli, hush your mouth for once, dunderhead!"  Ashley admonished.

            Aragorn leaned over and grabbed Gimli's arm.  "That was not so courteous.  You need to learn to listen to Ashley."

            Haldir moved onto the hobbits, smiling at the girls and frowning at the boys.

            "You bring great evil with you!"  Haldir said staring at Frodo.

                        -Tell me about it.  Is this deja-vous, Ara?-

                        -Funny, Frodo.  You have an excellent sense of humor.  - Katie thought to Frodo.

            "You can go no further," Haldir ordered. 


	11. Just a little interlude before something...

**Chapter 10**

            "Poor Frodo," Chelli lamented.  "Everyone keeps looking at him strangely.  He probably thinks that they think it's all his fault that Haldir won't take us in."

            "It's not his fault!" Michelle cried in horror and walked over to comfort him.

            "I think that it's Gimli's fault – Bad mannered pig!"  Ashley growled.

            "Well, I'd prefer Gimli to having to deal with all those stuck-up elves like poor Esther does," Jennifer sighed.

            The girls glanced to where Haldir, Esther, and Aragorn stood arguing.  They turned back around.

            "Katie, do you realize Jennifer just insulted you?" Jenny asked after a moment.  There was silence.  "Katie Erin, are you there?"  Again, there was no answer.  The girls looked at each other.

            Jennifer reached out and gave Katie a shove to brink her back to reality.

            She began to teeter and then to fall off the leaf shaped platform.  Jennifer screeched as she was shoved out of the way be a strong arm.  Haldir quickly grabbed Katie and pulled her to safety.

            "There is something I think you have not told your friends, Ara.  Who were you talking to?"  Haldir questioned dryly in Elvish while he held her so she could regain her bearings.

            "Frodo," she answered quietly.  "How did you know?"

            "I've seen Lady Galadriel using those powers enough to recognize the signs.  I suppose I must take you into the Lorien now.  Galadriel must teach you to use your powers.  Gather everyone and get your things."

            Haldir walked away to discuss things with the other guard elves.  Legolas was instantly at Katie's side supporting her.  Esther went over to Jennifer and began to chastise her. 

            "Katie, are you all right?"  Frodo asked in concern, feeling as if once again it was his fault. 

            "I'm fine, Frodo," Katie sighed and pulled herself out of Legolas's arms.  "We're going to Lorien.  Haldir says that there is much that Lady Galadriel wishes to say to us."

            There was a cheer from the girls now that they knew that they were going to the Wood.  Legolas hovered at Katie's elbow as she picked up her stuff and he picked up his.  

            "What was that all about, Ara?  What power is Haldir speaking of?" he questioned while holding her back from joining the rest of the group.

            "I can read minds and speak into them.  I've been using the gift to help Frodo.  I only realized I had it awhile ago," Katie answered, pouting.

            "Why did you say nothing earlier?"  Legolas asked in dismay.

            "I didn't want to worry everyone else, Legolas.  Come, Haldir is getting ready to lead us," Katie gestured to an awaiting Haldir. 

            "We're going to talk about this later.  All of us," Legolas told her in a low growl.

            Katie ignored him and brushed past.  He sighed a sigh of defeat.  His admiration of the young elf/girl was too much for him to handle along with this task of the ring.  He followed the rest of the group down the ladder and onto the firm ground.  He gazed thoughtfully to the front of the group where Katie was walking beside Haldir and speaking in Elvish.  He pushed Jennifer and Boromir out of the way and hurried to catch up. 

            "I see you've quit your pouting, my friend," Haldir noticed dryly as Legolas stopped in between Katie and Haldir.

            "I have, but Ara and I are going to discuss this later," Legolas stated.

            "I assumed as much when I realized I had the power, Legolas," Katie retorted.

            They walked in silence for a moment.  In the background, they could here Chelli asking how much further it was going to be of a stoical elf.  After that, everything was quite until they reached the edge of the wood where they stopped to speak of the beauty of it. 

            Lorien was awe-inspiring for everyone, even Aragorn who had seen it before.  Haldir led them up a long spiral staircase and finally everyone began to talk. 

            "Legolas, is it safe for Katie to climb up these steps in that dress?"  Jenny taunted from behind them.

            Katie turned cherry pink and refused to look the elf walking beside her.  

            "If the lady insists that the dress is going to cause Ara problems then I shall carry her," Legolas retorted, turning and bowing to Jenny.  Chelli giggled as Katie found herself once again in the arms of the elf.  She threw her arms about his neck and hid her face in his shirt.  Aragorn laughed.

            "It seems to me, you've picked a shy elf to sweep off of her feet," Aragorn commented.

            "Yes, she is shy, but not so shy as to protest," Esther giggled.

            "I'm surprised she's not thrown over his shoulder again," Pippin piped up, winking at Jenny.

            "No, Pippin, this is much more romantic," Chelli said.  "It's almost as if he were caring her after the wedding.  You know- like a groom and bride."

            Haldir began to laugh when he noticed that Legolas was hiding his face with his hair.  "You've embarrassed two elves this day.  I'd say that this is a record."

            "Stop making fun of the elves," Gimli growled.  Ashley nodded her agreement. 

            There was silence until Esther's voice was heard, "I'm surprised that Pippin isn't carrying Jenny.  You must remember that they had quite a time together in that tree."

            "Here here!"  Boromir called.

            "No.  I'm surprised Jenny isn't carrying him!"  Jennifer laughed and received a glare from Jenny.

            Pippin smiled and threw Jenny over his shoulder.

            "Hey!"  Jenny protested.

            "Shhhh, hobbit," Haldir called quietly.  "We've almost reached her room.  Everyone must be quite."

            Everyone entered silently, Legolas still carrying Katie and Pippin still carrying Jenny. 


	12. Galadriel

**Author's note:  First of all I want to thank everyone for the reviews.  I finally got 50! Yay! I'd also like to tell everyone about a story called A Time to Relax?  By Angel Queen.  It's a "sequel" to this very story.  There are a few hints in the story about what happens at the end of this one.  Just so everyone knows, the story features the same group of friends who unluckly get sent to a desert island and meet a group of pirates.  Merry and Pippin are there too. Anyway read it.  Thanks again for the reviews.  They keep me going. *giggles at Jared's silly antics and story (Anonymous Bob is his pen name)* Ttfn!**

****

**Chapter 11**

            At the top of the stairs, the group was ushered onto a platform where a group of handmaidens was waiting.  One of them stepped forward and bowed to the company.  Haldir motioned for her to continue.

            "My lady wishes me to lead the girls to her private parlor which is only twenty feet from here.  She says that there is no need for the ladies to listen to what she has to say.  If you ladies would please follow me," the handmaiden suggested with a bow.

            For a moment, no one moved.  Then all the girls began to walk forwards, all except for Jenny and Katie.  Chelli turned around and glared at Legolas and Pippin. 

            "You're going to have to put them down now," Chelli commanded.

            "Oh yeah!"  Pippin said and dropped Jenny with a thump onto the ground.  She got up in a huff when she heard the tinkling of the handmaidens' laughter.

            Legolas gently lowered Katie to her feet.  They shared a smile and then she and the other girls were gone through a doorway.

            The room the girls entered was elegantly dressed in delicate Elvish decorating.  Fabric that shimmered in greens and blues framed the windows.  Comfortable chairs were plush and overstuffed with blankets thrown over their backs.  Three doorways were covered in solid green fabrics that wafted in the slight breeze from the window.  Only the doorway through which they had just entered had a door made of wood.

            "Please have a seat.   Lady Galadriel will be with you in a moment.  Help yourselves to some refreshments.  They are on the side bar to your left.  If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ring the chime by the door," the handmaiden said.  Then she and the others bowed their way from the room.

            "This room is lovely," Michelle spoke in awe while plopping herself onto the chaise lounge.  The girls nodded in agreement.

            "This food is lovely," Jenny called from the sideboard.  Chelli ran to it and clasped her hands in prayer.  "Dear heavenly father, we thank you for the food that is not chocolate or marshmallows or graham crackers.  Please allow blessings like this one to continue!" She grabbed a tart and sat down on an Elvish footstool.

            Katie sighed and walked over to a delicately carved double chair, which was covered in a satin looking green padding.  She fingered the delicate carvings on the back and sides.  A small smile played about her lips as she thought about another Elvish palace that might be decorated the same way.  She lowered herself gracefully into the chair and brushed a stray piece of auburn hair from her eyes.  'I really need to get Lady Galadriel to show me how to put my hair up in proper Elvish fashion,' she thought.  She silently checked on Frodo who said she was okay.  "I could live here forever," she sighed while smoothing her skirts. 

            "I'm sure you could," Jennifer laughed, "especially if a certain blonde and very possessive, if I do say so myself, elf wanted to keep you with him!"

            Katie blushed pink again.  "I didn't say that, did I?"

            "No, but it's been implied," Chelli stated, snatching a piece of chocolate from Jenny's hand.  "Go eat a tart," she growled to her best friend.

            "I think that it's wonderful that Katie and the elf have a thing going on.  Gimli says he has much more to make fun of him for, and he is happy.  When Gimli's happy, he's not as stupid," Ashley interjected with a small smile.

            "I wonder if it will come to anything."  Esther asked thoughtfully.  "I don't believe I could stand not seeing Katie for the rest of our lives.  Who would I tell all my secrets too?" 

            "Maybe if Katie stays in Middle Earth we could be able to visit anytime we want," Jenny giggled.  "I'd love to be able to see Pippin when ever I wanted to!"

            "You wouldn't necessarily be able to come back," a commanding voice said from the doorway.  "It may be that your friend would be stuck here forever if she stays."

            "Lady Galadriel!"  Esther said quickly motioning for the girls to stand.  They all curtsied in unison.

            "Mae govennan, girls.  Dear dear, what a lovely group of girls!  No wonder all the men had you on their minds! But please, have a seat," Galadriel smiled and placed herself next to Katie.  "You girls obviously know who I am, but I'm not sure who each of you are.  I'd like to guess, though."

            "The girl with the brown hair who is human is Esther, correct?"  Galadriel guessed.  Esther nodded.  "Aragorn thinks very highly of you."  Esther blushed.  "Now Boromir is connected to the blonde headed human.  Hmm…. The little blonde hobbit girl is thinking that Jennifer over here is the promiscuous one." Jennifer glared at Jenny.  "Pippin's blonde hobbit is Jenny."  Jenny stopped eating her tart long enough to giggle at Galadriel.  "Chelli must the one hiding the candy behind her back."  Chelli smiled and gave a warning glance to the thoughtful Jenny.  "Ashley is the girl dwarf beside the two other hobbits." Ashley looked at her axe and sighed.  "The two hobbits are Michelle and Paige."  They nodded.  "Last but not least- Katie, the young lady elf sitting beside me.  My future student and Legolas's …companion."

            Katie blushed.  "There is nothing going on between us, my lady." 

            Galadriel smiled, "Not yet, officially, but the day will come very soon.  He was thinking of you, which I believe to be a good thing.  He will help save the world because you are in it.  He was dreading the thought of you being captured by orcs when I read his mind."  Katie blushed even harder.

            Jenny suddenly came out of her eating trance.  "How are we here?"

            "Uh…Jenny…are you becoming even more dense?"  Chelli asked.  "I knew that chocolate was harmful to your brain!"

            "No!  I mean the thirty-foot thing.  We've all shifted down to the other side of the room which is much further then we should have been able to go," Jenny moaned.

            Galadriel smiled indulgently, "They're listening at the door."

            Chelli squealed and ran to the door and opened it.  All the guys fell in except for Legolas who stayed standing because of his superb balance.  Chelli smacked Merry on the head when he rolled to her feet.

            "Hi!"  Pippin spoke cheerfully.

            "Jared!  How could you let them do this!  You know us better than to try a stunt like this!"  Esther growled.

            Jared smiled hesitantly and began to back away from the room.  "Haldir!  Help!  Take me to my room, now!"  Then he was gone.

            Lady Galadriel smiled.  "I suppose you all are tired, hungry, and in desperate need of a bath."  Chelli nodded vehemently.  "I've arranged for you to stay in tents down near the base of this tree, unless you'd rather stay in a room."

            Everyone nodded and began to shuffle out.  "Oh, and Katie, Legolas, I'd like for you two to stay here so I might speak to you for a moment," Lady Galadriel commanded.  

            Jenny and Jennifer turned and gave Katie a knowing smile before they left.  Aragorn pushed them out of the room, smiled reassuringly at Legolas, and closed the door behind him.

            "Legolas, Katie, first of all I want you to know that you'll probably be here for at least two weeks.  I will be training Katie on the use of her new powers while you are here.  I have also arranged for you both to be staying in a room near here because I know elves like to sleep in trees.  I am sorry, but you will have to share a room, so behave!  I will not have anything indecent happening in my kingdom!  I'll have my handmaiden, Alcarinquamírë, show you to your room."  Galadriel rang a bell and the girl walled into the room.  "Oh, and Katie tell the other girls to forget those names Elrond and Gandalf gave them.  My son-in-law and his friends have always been a little…eccentric."

            Legolas bowed and Katie curtsied, then they left the room. 

            Alcarnqumire stopped in front of a door.  "This was my lady Galadriel's daughter's room, but you are to stay here."  She giggled when she looked at them.  "May I come to the wedding?" she asked daringly before running off giggling.

            Katie sighed and looked at Legolas.  "I don't think that was quite appropriate," she said with a glance at the handmaiden retreating form.

            "Not yet, anyway," Legolas spoke absent-mindedly before blushing.  "Umm…"

            "Nevermind, Legolas.  I'll forget you said anything if you'd like me to."

            "I really would.  Now Katie, I know that Pearl-Jenny said you have had a boyfriend, whatever that is, but I would like to ask you something.  Are you and Jared more than friends?"

            "No! OF COURSE NOT!!!!!!!"  Katie answered vehemently.  Legolas smiled a happy smile. 

            "I think it is time we went to tell your friends and mine that we'll be staying up here instead of with them," Legolas said.  He held out his arm and Katie accepted.              

            "Come, Ara."


	13. Education and Books

**Chapter 12**

            "You're staying where?"  Ashley shrieked when Katie finally told her friends about where she and Legolas were going to be staying.

            "I don't think you should," Chelli commented with a glance at Legolas.

            "You don't trust me?"  Katie asked with a pouty face.

            "It's not you we don't trust, Katie.  It's him," Chelli answered.

            "I'm not worried," Esther spoke from her seat on a cushion.

            "You hush," Jenny said.

            "I think this should be a group vote," Michelle suggested.  "All in favor of Katie being safe and staying down here with us, say aye!"

            "Aye!" almost all the girls chorused.

            "Guys, wait!  It's Katie's decision, and I think it's good for her.  She needs to loose some of that innocence of hers," Jennifer giggled.

            "What are we talking about?"  Boromir asked of his companion.

            "Katie and Legolas staying in a room together," Jennifer responded.

            "Oh, really?  Legolas didn't tell us about it.  Why were you guys voting?"  Boromir questioned.

            "We were voting that Katie should refuse and stay here where it's safe," Chelli growled menacingly at the human.

            "Down, you overgrown watch-dog.  Don't you think that if the girls get to vote the guys should get to too?"  Boromir retorted.

            "I resent that idiotic remark!  I am not a dog.  I'm just protective of my friends, especially those who are trusting of everyone," Chelli exclaimed.

            "Whatever, pit-bull," Boromir responded.

            Chelli grumbled about taking a sword to a certain human once he fell asleep as Boromir went off to talk to the males.  Suddenly Jared was standing beside Chelli.  The other guys were ambling over.

            "I don't know what you're thinking, Katie!  No, you may not go up there and spend the night with that...that…male elf!  I thought we could trust you.  We don't have to worry about Katie, we thought.  She's not Jenny or Jennifer, but no, you're going to turn just like them!"  Jared fumed.

            "Jared, hush.  I don't see what the big fuss is all about.  It's my decision anyway," Katie responded.  "I don't think you all have the right to vote!"

            "We've just heard," Merry called while rushing to stand by Chelli.  "Let's call this meeting to order!"

            "You can't just vote," Legolas spoke.  "It's mine and Ara's decision alone!"

            "Somebody keep the elves quite!"  Gimli bellowed.  Boromir clamped his hands over the two Elves' mouths.  "First side- the opposition," Chelli called.

            "The guy is questionable," Paige commented.

            "Who knows how long Legolas can withstand the girl's charms," Boromir added.

            "Okay, now those in favor," Esther put in.

            "Legolas is completely trustworthy!"  Aragorn growled in Paige and Boromir's general direction.

            "Katie needs to loose some of that innocence anyway," Jennifer stated again.

            "Now, we vote," Chelli commanded.  "Pass out the voting ballots, Merry."

            "The what?"  Merry asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

            "The little pieces of paper beside my pack, oh, and take my pencil case also.  Everyone will need something to write with," Chelli gestured to the waiting equipment.  Merry got up and passed out paper and pens, and everyone went silent as they began to vote.

            - Legolas, have you any idea how to escape Boromir?  Galadriel just told me that I have lessons in a few minutes.  - Katie mentally asked her companion.

            -Let's just quietly knock out Boromir- he suggested.

            -How?-

            -The stuff in the vial beside me instantly put the human who smells it to sleep.-

            -All right, hurry though.  They've almost done!-

            "Okay," Chelli announced.  "I'll go count the votes."  Moments later, she came back smiling broadly.

            "We win!  They stay here!"  Chelli called.  "Boromir, you may remove your hand from their mouths so they may argue again."

            There was not sound.  "Katie, Legolas, don't you object?"  Paige asked.

            Everyone turned around to find Boromir sleeping peacefully, and Katie and Legolas gone.

            "See!"  Jared cried.  "He's already having a bad influence on her!"

            ************

            "It didn't take you as long as I thought it would," Galadriel commented as Katie and Legolas walked gracefully into her study.

            "Yes, it was all thanks to Legolas.  He was carrying a vial of sleepdaisy," Katie responded with a smile in Legolas's direction.  He smiled back gently.

            "Good, I'm glad to see you got away.  Well, I'm going to go to the point," Galadriel handed Katie a large tome bound in tooled leather.  "This is a book of Elvish magic.  All the spells you should ever be able to do are in here.  You'll need to learn them all," Galadriel elaborated when Katie and Legolas gave her a strange look.  "Dinner will be brought up to you.  I'd kike for you to try all the spells in the first three chapters.  I'll tell your friends not to worry.  If you need me, you know how to reach me.  I'll come and check on you when you tell me you're done," Galadriel smiled and exited the room.

            There was a moment's hesitation in which Katie glanced at the beautiful book in fear.

            "Well open it, and let's get on with it, Ara.  It'll be no fun if we have to stay here all night.  We need to unpack, and I want to walk around and see the sights," Legolas prompted.

            Katie nodded and opened the book, only to shut it quickly after she had read the title of the first chapter.  Legolas looked at her in confusion.  He came over, took the book, and opened it only to find it empty.  He glanced at Katie and sighed when he saw that she was mind speaking again.

            -Galadriel!- 

            -Yes, Katie-

            -The first chapter…Why?....How?-

            -Dear you're going to have to tell me what the first chapter is because the book changes to what you need or want.-

            -It was a chapter on love spells!  The first spell was how to identify true love!-

            There was a mental laugh. –All I can say is have fun!  I'm sure you and Legolas will be finding out some interesting information.-

            -Thanks- Katie responded dryly.

            She came out of the mind speech with a sigh.  She glanced at Legolas.  "How much do you care about me?"

            "Why?" he asked surprised.

            "Well…the first chapter in the book…

            *******************************

                        (Later that night after dinner)

            "Okay everyone, let's go to the library to search for a spell to set us free," Chelli ordered.

            "Chelli, we don't speak Elvish," Jenny pointed out.

            "No we don't, but Esther does.  Besides, Jennifer and Boromir have already gone to kidnap some handmaidens," Chelli admitted.

            At that moment, Jennifer and Boromir came back pulling some very disgruntled handmaidens.  Chelli smiled and led the way to the library where they began to rifle through books in one section after another, after they told the handmaiden's what they were looking for, of course.  Hours later, they moved on to another section of the library.

            "We're getting no where!"  Chelli screeched in frustration.  Merry awoke only for a moment to glare at her.  Then he went back to sleep.

            "Chelli, it's three o'clock in the morning!  Let's just got to bed," Michelle suggested.  Paige, Jennifer, Ashley, and Esther nodded their heads in agreement.

            "Jenny.  Jenny!"  Jennifer yelled at her friend who was asleep on the floor with all the guys.

            "What?!"  Jenny whined, while flipping over to snuggle closer to Pippin.

            "Do you think we should stop and go to sleep now?"  Jennifer asked in exasperation.

            "No, no, I'm fine here.  You can keep looking." 

            Paige made an exasperated sound.  Chelli and Jennifer exchanged glares.  All was silent.

            "Hello, Jared," a voice a little ways off said.

            "What was that?"  Chelli hissed.  "Jared is sleeping beside Aragorn."  She looked over to find Jared gone.  "Or he was!  I'm going to look.  I think it's within our range too, so I'm not going to wake Merry."

            She stomped off in the direction of the sound of the voice.  A lyre began to play from the same direction, and female and a male voice joined in with an Elvish duet.

            The music finished just as Chelli arrive in the little cubby made by the shelves where the sounds were coming from.

            "That was beautiful, Katie, Legolas.  As soon as this war is over, then you should come back to the wood and sing for me once again," a voice recognizable as Galadriel's gushed.

            "I agree," Celeborn added.  ""You two sing and play together magnificently."

            Chelli glared and looked around as their conversation ebbed around her.  Galadriel and Celeborn reclined on chaise lounges while Legolas sat in a comfortable chair.  Katie sat at his feet with her skirts spread around her  and her books in her hands.  A lyre sat beside her in a glorious splendor of carved wood and steel strings.  Jared sat in a chair fiddling with a sword he had found.

            "I can't believe you!"  Chelli screeched, jumping from behind the corner.

            Everyone looked up and stopped.  Legolas still held a piece of Katie's hair in his hand because he had been playing with it.  Jared jumped up in shock.

            "Melamim, what have you done now?"  Legolas murmured in Elvish.

            "Nothing that I know of," Katie responded.

            "You should know exactly why, Katie Erin!"  Chelli growled.  "We've been searching all for a spell to set us free, and you're here lying about reading, singing, and flirting!"

            "Chelli, you've been searching for the spell?"  Katie asked in wonder.

            "Ara, melamim, isn't that a spell you cast earlier this evening?"  Legolas questioned.

            "You what?!"  Chelli half screeched, half yelled.

            "You should have asked me for my help, Chelli, and I would have told you that it was one of the ones in my book.  I've already cast it," Katie responded.

            "Oh!  We've been searching forever!"  Chelli proclaimed.

            "Okay, well, I suppose we'd better tell the others that they need to stop.  Good morning, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Jared.  Legolas, will you accompany us?"  Katie questioned.

            Legolas got up, walked towards Katie, and offered her his arm.  Chelli raised her eyebrows when Katie accepted and Legolas bowed and walked toward the sound of Jennifer's voice while Chelli followed.

            When they arrived in the section where the girls were looking for books, they found the place in disarray.  Jennifer had shrunk to a size shorter than a hobbit, and Michelle, Paige, Ashley, and Jenny were their normal height.

            "Did I not say I cast the spell," Katie asked.  "Are you normal sized, Chelli, and free of your restraints with Merry?"

            "Yes, I am!"  Chelli exclaimed after a moment thought and examination of herself.

            "But look what happened to me!"  Jennifer screeched, and Chelli seems to be the only one who can leave her companion!"

            "Have you tested that yet?"  Legolas asked while placing his arm protectively around Katie's waist.

            Jennifer shook her head while Michelle began to walk away from the group.  She came back.  "I only got 100 feet away before I couldn't walk anymore," she stated.

            "Something must have messed up!"  Katie cried in despair.

            Legolas held her more tightly around the waist.  "Shhh, Ara.  It's okay.  You can't be right for the first time every time."  He kissed her on the top of her head.

            "Can you not fix me at least," Jennifer pleads.

            Katie bit her lip and then began to say something in Elvish.  Suddenly Jennifer grew back to her normal height.

            "What I don't get," Jenny muttered, "is why we never found those spells.  This is supposed to be a great library."

            Legolas smiled and looked speculative.  He picked up a discarded book and read part of it.  He began to smile before handing the book to Katie.  She glanced in confusion before beginning to laugh.

            "What are you two laughing about?"  Ashley questioned.

            "These are romance novels," Katie answered, smiling brightly.

            "Esther!  You and those handmaidens are going to die!"  Chelli screeched.

            "I thought you knew!"  Esther defended herself.

            A quite laugh brought their attention to Galadriel standing beside a bookcase.

            "Katie, I meant to ask you how the first chapter in your text went," she asked, eyes twinkling as she caught a slight blush spread on Legolas and Katie's cheeks.  Katie and Legolas exchanged a quite glance, and then Katie turned back to Legolas with a big smile.

            "I suppose you'll have to wait and find out."

**AUTHOR' NOTE:  I need imput.  I'm trying to decide if there's going to be romance (sweet, I know I love you, kinda stuff) in the next chapter, so please tell me your opinions. Thanx!**


	14. Last night in Lorien

**Authors note:**  Sorry this has been forever.  It's been slowly progressing due to school stuff and computer troubles.  Sorry, Chelli,  I needed to get something out, so the rest will be in the next chapter. The next chapter will be very soon hopefully!  It all depends on my violin studies and my school work! Anyway, thanks for everything guys!

****

****

**Chapter 13**

            "It's difficult to believe we've been here for almost two complete weeks," Chelli observed.

            "It's been a wonderful vacation considering the storm that's coming," Katie responded with a sigh.

            Legolas gripped her hand, "Don't worry about it now, melamim.  Just wait.  Maybe you'll see something in your last lesson with Galadriel."

            "Hey!  No touching, elf-boy," Chelli ordered.  Merry began to laugh at the pouting look on Legolas's face as he let go of Katie's hand.

            The small group walked through the woods laughing until they reached the steps that led to Galadriel's mirror and Katie's final lesson from Galadriel.

            "You and Merry must stay here," Katie commanded Legolas in Elvish.

            "Yes, Ara.  I know," he responded and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

            Suddenly Chelli was standing in front of him.  "Hands, lips, and all other body parts are not to touch her, elf-boy," Chelli ordered again.

            "Why did you free her?"  Legolas groaned in Elvish.  "She's ruined everything.  We have not been able to go to dinner-parties because she moved into the room beside ours when she lost that stupid bond with Merry.  She followed us around like an unwanted chaperone, and annoyed me.  We have lost more of the little time we have together!  Your friend's far too overprotective."

            "She just worries, Legolas.  She cares, but she does not understand everything.  I think it is hard for her to realize that I am a completely different species than we used to be.  She is human again, just like the rest of your friends.  They don't grasp that an elf's values and ethical systems are different from theirs," Katie responded in Elvish.

            "Why don't you…"

            "I haven't' told them what the result of the true-love spell was.  They do not know the consequences that we are going to face in the future.  Give me time to explain.  It will be hard on her, on all of them," Katie interrupted.

            "You two stop away in Elvish.  Let's go.  I want to get his whole mirror thing over with," Chelli commanded.'

            Katie nodded and led the way down the stairs and Chelli followed.

            "Bossy little thing isn't she?"  Leoglas muttered.

            "Yup," Merry answered, "but she's great at it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Katie, Chelli, I'm glad you've finally arrived.  Shall we continue with the lessons?  Chelli, you'll go first.  Katie, make sure you control what she sees," Galadriel said when they entered the clearing that contained the mirror.

            Chelli nodded and stepped forward, and looked over the seal of the mirror and waited.

            A picture appeared- It was a man with beautiful, brown, curly hair walking around outside of a picturesque Italian villa.  A small girl with brown curly hair and large brown eyes peeked out from behind an open door.  She squealed when the man looked at her.

            "Ahhh, mommy!  A balrog!" 

            The man ran for the little girl and tickled her into submission.  An older Chelli came out of the house with a picnic basket and a kite.  "Stop playing balrog.  If she ever meets a real one, she'll expect it to tickle her, honey," Chelli commanded.

            "Mommy!" the little girl ran to Chelli and hugged her tightly.

            The scene changed.  Many little curly headed children ran along a garden path.  They looked quite tall compared to the hobbits who lived there, but they were having fun just the same.  One of the hobbits came towards a fifty-year-old Chelli with a smile. 

            "Chelli, your grandchildren are adorable," he said.  

            "Thank you, Rose's children have turned out well.  Me…" 

            The visions faded.

            Chelli looked up with tears in her eyes.  She walked over to Katie.  "That wasn't fair!  I was just about to find out who he was!" 

            "It wasn't time for you to find out who he was.  You'll know in time, Chelli," Katie responded as she looked at the glass with sadness.  "I suppose it's my turn.  Chelli if you focus, you'll be able to see what I see."

            Chelli nodded in appreciation at her friend's gesture to make things even, knowing that Chelli would be upset if everyone knew her future and she didn't know her friends.  Katie walked resolutely toward the mirror and looked in.

            The water changed- Katie and Legolas stood in Galadriel's study.  Katie was holding a large book and looking aghast at the first page.  Legolas urged her to do the spell, and Katie mumbled some words in Elvish.  Suddenly a white glow surrounded the two.

            "What does it mean, Ara?"  Legolas asked hopefully.

            I mean…we're…."Katie tried to say.

            "We're true loves.  We've been bonded!"  Legolas finished for her.  He walked over to her and hugged her close.

            "This isn't going to work, Legolas.  I have to go home, and you have to stay here when the time comes," Katie noticed.

            "We can't be separated!  Don't you understand, melamim?  We didn't plan for this to happen, but it happened almost instantly.  You need to understand that if we're separated, we're both going to be worth nothing!  We'll fade into shadows of what we formerly were," Legolas responded in desperation, knowing Katie was right.

            "Legolas, my friends and family need me at home.  You're the only heir of your father's kingdom!  You can't come with me.  I can't stay with you.  Galadriel says we'll most likely only have one chance to go home, so I can't travel back and forth,"

            "I suppose you're right," Legolas admitted while he hugged Katie more tightly.  "We'll just have to spend as much time together as possible."

            "Like we have a choice in the matter, melamin," Katie joked while a tear ran down her cheek.  Legolas smiled and kissed her. 

            The waters changed again- Legolas sat on a throne in a palace Katie assumed was his home in Mirkwood.  A young blonde elf boy came running to him and threw his arms around him.

            "Annatindome, have you seen your mother?  One of the lords wants to talk to her about something."  Legolas asked the child.

            "I've seen mother, father.  I'll go get her," Annatindome answered, and ran off to get his mother.

            The visions stopped, and Katie was so upset that she fainted.  Chelli and Galadriel rushed over to her, both trying to wake her. 

            "Do you see now why Katie seems so sad?"  Galadriel asked.  Chelli nodded. 

            "I'd never realized…the child.  Was it hers?"  Chelli asked.

            "It would seem not, if she's leaving with you all," Galadriel responded and pulled out a vile with a potion known for waking sick people from long sleeps. 

            "Katie…No, Ara now, I suppose.  Ara won't be coming home if I have anything to say about it," Chelli muttered as she helped her friend back onto her feet.  "Legolas!"  Chelli called.

            He came running with Merry not far behind.  "What happened?"  Legolas asked desperately.

            "Legolas, calm down, Katie was only overwhelmed but what she saw in them mirror and fainted," Galadriel responded with a sad smile.  Legolas's eyes widened in alarm, but he hesitated to go to her because Chelli was there.

            Chelli smiled.  "Legolas, why don't you take Katie back to your room.  I have a blonde friend who's acting suspiciously around one brunette hobbit," Chelli ordered before dragging Merry off to find Pippin and Jenny.

            When she had left the clearing, Legolas rushed to Katie's side, picked her up, and carried her out of the clearing.  Galadriel smiled, hoping that her interpretation of Katie's vision was going to be the correct one, instead of Katie's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Have fun?"  Esther asked Chelli as she walked into the clearing where her friends were staying. 

            "I learned a lot," Chelli mumbled.  "Katie and Legolas have gone back to their room," Chelli answered to Ashley's questioning look. 

            The movement in the clearing stopped.  "You let them go somewhere alone?" Boromir asked in shock.  Chelli nodded. 

            "Whatever they saw in that mirror had to be serious," Aragorn commented.  Everyone nodded in agreement.  A giggle came from behind a tree.

            "Jenny Ann Jordan!  Stay away from that hobbit," Chelli screeched before running off to drag her friend back to the group.

            "Well, at least she hasn't changed entirely," Paige commented. 

            "Yes, and I think from now on, we shouldn't question whether or not Katie and Legolas are together.  Just take it as a given.  I believe I know what has happened," Aragorn commented before he got into his sleeping roll.  "Good-night.  We leave tomorrow."

            Esther looked at him, stunned that he was just now announcing but shrugged it off.  "Everyone in bed!  We've got an early start tomorrow!" she called, and everyone grumpily got into bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Get up, everyone!"  Pippin yelled.  "We need to leave!"

            Aragorn who was packing everything up silently, glared at the young hobbit.  "You needn't have awoken them.  Legolas and Katie haven't come down yet.  They said they'd come and get us when everything was ready," Aragorn hissed.

            "What?"  Chelli screeched.  "You woke me up from nothing!"  Pippin ran and jumped behind a grumbling Ashley.

            "Ashley, please protect me from Chelli!"

            Ashley nodded and pushed Pippin in between Gimli's sleeping bag and hers before going back to sleep. 

            Esther sat up, looked at the person in the sleeping bag beside hers, and began to giggle.  Aragorn made his way over and put a questioning hand on her shoulder.

            "Jared, he didn't even flinch through all of this.  He slept through Chelli coming back last night too!"  Esther laughed. 

            "That sounds very much like Jared," Katie said form behind Aragorn.  Esther jumped. 

            "I didn't know that you were there!" she said.

            "Elves can be extremely quiet when they want to be," Aragorn commented with a laugh and patted Legolas on the back.  "Am I correct, Legolas my friend?"

            Legolas nodded.  "Lady Galadriel would like you all to meet her in five minutes at the edge of the river.  She wants to give all of us a few parting gifts."

            Legolas grabbed Katie's hand and started to walk away.  "Au revoir, Esther.  I'll see you in a few!" Katie called before letting Legolas pull her in the direction of the river.  

            They walked in silence for a moment, before Legolas pulled her close.  "Do you realize this is the last time we'll actually have alone?  We'll be fighting battles all the time after this," he whispered.

            "I know.  The road ahead will be hard," Katie responded resting her head on his shoulder.

            "Ara, if I asked you for a favor would you do it?" he asked, laying his head atop hers.

            "Of course, Legolas, if it's in my power to fulfill it."

            "Stay here.  Stay here and be safe.  Galadriel says if you recast the bond-breaking spell it should free you," Legolas urged, tightening his grip.

            "Legolas, that is something I cannot do.  You ask me to leave my friends?  They need me and I need to be with them!  I'm not going to leave you to your fate alone," she answered fiercely. 

            Legolas pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.  "Then I have one thing to say to you before Galadriel comes.  I can see her in the distance.  Melamim, I love you!"


	15. Presents? I want presents!

A/N:  Sorry, sorry, and sorry again.  This chapter's not the best I've written, and there's no excuse because I've had it for such a long time.  Anyway, it's been what eight months or so since the last update?  The chapters should start coming out a lot faster than that now, and I mean a lot faster.  This is also going to be the last chapter with a Katie/Ara and Legolas focused romance.  I'm going to try and start heading back towards a group centered comedy.  Anyway, if I don't get the next update soon after this, feel free to bug me.  (Thanks for being so sweet and patient everyone!)

****

****

**Chapter 14**

            "Ah good morning.  How did I know that you two were going to be here alone?"  Galadriel asked as the couple pulled apart quickly.

            Legolas bowed, "Good morning, Lady Galadriel."

            "I see that your desperate plea did not work, Legolas," Celeborn commented, glancing pointedly at the bags lying near a couple of canoes.  Legolas shook his head ruefully.

            "I told you it would not work.  I looked into the mirror last night and saw Katie fighting off orcs," Galadriel pointed out.

            "She won't be fighting if I have anything to say about it," Legolas mumbled under his breath.

            "Legolas, you may have nothing to say in the matter," Chelli retorted.

            "Chelli!  Uh….when did you?....uh," Legolas began.  Aragorn, who stood behind her, began to laugh.

            "We've been here since Galadriel said your desperate plea would not work," Esther told him.  Jared glared. 

            "Let's get going!  I want a present," Jennifer yelled from the back of the group.  "I know they (pointing to the guys) get one so I'm assuming that we're getting one too!"

            Galadriel laughed, "Then pack your canoes.  There are six boats there.  Everyone will have to squeeze in."

            Chelli smiled and yelled, "Girls and Jared in the same boats and Guys in the last three!"  Everyone glared but began to move nevertheless.

            Michelle, Paige, and Esther threw their stuff into one boat.  Chelli forced Jenny into her boat and Jared followed.  Ashley and Jennifer went towards another, and Katie began to follow.  Chelli marched over to her, grabbed her stuff, and threw it into the boat that Legolas had just put his stuff into.

            "Chelli, what are you going?"  Katie asked in confusion.  "You just said…"

            "Elves are exempt from my out loud orders sometimes.  Besides elves should stick together," Chelli responded.  She grabbed Gimli's stuff and threw it at Ashley.  "Put that stuff in you boat.  Dwarves should stick together too."

            Legolas came over to Katie as Chelli walked off to supervise the loading of the guys' boats.

            "What was that all about?" he asked, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

            "I don't know, but at least she's letting us travel together," Katie responded, staring as her friend ordered Frodo into Aragorn's boat.

            "Hmm…something to ponder on the trip down.  Anyway, Galadriel says she is ready to give gifts now, at least to you girls and Jared.  She said she'll give us ours afterwards," Legolas said.  "You'd better hurry or the others will become impatient."

            Katie smiled up at Legolas before joining her friends.  Galadriel smiled and motioned for her to stand at the end of the line.

            "Ashley Marie Bus, I give to you the staff of justice.  If you fight is right, the staff will work as a weapon and shield," Galadriel spoke, handing Ashley a staff made of gold with an eagle atop it.

            "Chelli Renee Lowe, I give to you this glaive.  It has no special powers yet, but I believe it would be good practice for Katie to spell it for you."  Chelli nodded happily and accepted her jeweled glaive.

            "Jared Trent Anderson, I give you this book and this sword.  I pray that you learn from it.  Don't worry; the book is not in Elvish."  Jared accepted the book and sword wearily, but he thanked Galadriel nevertheless.

            "Jenny Ann Jordan, to you I give the gift of a book.  It is very special.  Should you need help studying, place it under your pillow at night, and in the morning, you will comprehend what it is you want to learn.  However, you have to have tried to learn it in the first place.  I hope this helps you in your endeavors."  Jenny smiled and gratefully accepted the book.

            She opened it to find a story.  "There are several books in this.  Excellent!  Douglas Adams.  Does it change stories?" she asked.

            Galadriel nodded and moved on to Paige.  "Brandon Paige Gabriel, I'd like you to take the emerald of tranquility.  May it give you peace to sort out how you feel."  Paige smiled and held out her stone for Jenny to look at.

            "For you Ashley Michelle Morrell, Frodo's companion, I'd like you to have this.  It's a ring that will turn you invisible."  Michelle giggled and slipped it on.  When she appeared again, she smiled and slipped it onto the bracelet she was wearing.

            "Jennifer Marie Harrison, take this sketchbook and these paints.  The book never runs out of fresh paper and the paint will never fade or be used up.  May it help you be sane on the long road ahead."  Jennifer smiled happily.

            "Like she's ever sane," Jenny retorted.  Jennifer glared.  Galadriel shook her head and handed Esther a scabbard.  "I'm giving this to you, Esther Marie Sooter.  Use it well."  Esther smiled and drew the sparkling blade.

            Galadriel moved on to Katie.  "What gift can I give to you alone that will save you fear and heartache?" she asked of the young elf before her.

            Katie looked up and tears sparkled in her eyes.  "Galadriel, you've already given me more than be ever be expected.  The question is what do I have in my power that I may give back to you?"  Katie questioned solemnly.  All sound stopped.  Galadriel thought for a moment.

            "I fear that what I would ask of you is more than in acceptable to ask," Galadriel spoke hesitantly, "but, would you…  You see, I have lost my daughter to orcs and I am loosing my granddaughter to her love.  What I want more than anything is another child that I can watch progress through her life, knowing that one day she will join me in the west.  So…"

            "Yes, Galadriel.  I'll become you daughter and join you in the west when my time comes, but I'll be old and not as you see me now," Katie responded, with a sparkle of regret in her eyes.

            "Katie, permanently make yourself an elf and use glamour if…when you go to your true home," Galadriel plead, "and join me when you're ready."

            A smile flitted across Galadriel's lips as Katie answered, "Of course, Lady Galadriel…"

            "Mother," Galadriel corrected.

            "Mother," Katie amended.  "As long as I can open a portal between our worlds, when my time comes, I'll join you in the west."

            "And now that you're my daughter, I'm passing this book on to you.  This book is full of the memoirs from our line.  Please add your name to the tress and add all the information from your life to it.  Add it to mine and give it to your children to cherish as a family heirloom."  Galadriel placed the volume into Katie's hands.

            Katie hugged her new mother.  She noticed her friends starting to creep back towards the boats and asked quickly, "Is there some kind of ceremony I must go through?"  Katie asked.

            "It's in the book.  You will need something to bond us together.  Just use a bit of the lock from my hair that is already in the book.  You can go work on that while I give those boys their gifts.  And remember, do not despair, even when life is messed up, there is hope," Galadriel responded.  She nodded and let her new daughter follow her friends back towards the docks.

            As the male group, except for Jared, left, Esther handed Katie her spell book.  "We want to help," she stated, glaring a say-no-at-your-own-peril glare.

            "Yeah, and while you're at it can you fix this for me," Chelli asked handing Katie her glaive.

            Katie smiled, "Of course, just let me do this spell first."

            The group gathered around in a circle.  Katie took Galadriel's hair and began to mumble the words from her spell book.  A golden mist surrounded them.

            "Katie, you had better make this go away now," Jennifer screamed.

            "Who's touching me?"  Jared bellowed.

            Suddenly the mist was gone and everyone was safe.  Everyone looked in amazement at their friend who now was completely elf.

            "My glaive next!"  Chelli yelled and presented it to her friend.

            "Okay, just stop everyone from annoying me," Katie responded and sat down, preparing to put as many protection spells on it as she could find.

            "Ara!  What in the world did you just do?"  Legolas asked worriedly.

            "Don't interrupt her!"  Chelli growled.

            "Its okay, Chelli.  We must leave now," Katie soothed her friend.  "I'll take your glaive onto the boat, but you'll have to keep my books with you so I have room to work."  Katie handed her books to her friend and was escorted to the boat by a very worried Legolas.

            Chelli looked at the two books and sighed.  Suddenly she though of something.  "Merry, would you be a doll and keep these books with you?"

            Merry nodded happily and took the books from Chelli.

******

            That night the group stopped in a sheltered place for rest.

            "Chelli," Legolas whispered as the group settled around the fire, "Ara needs her books for the final spells on your glaive."

            "Okay, where is she and I'll take them to her," Chelli responded.

            Legolas pointed up into one of the trees above them.  "I had to help her up because of her dress," he smirked.

            Chelli raised her eyebrows at him, "I thought elves were serious."

            "Only in times of peril, normally, we can be quite the life of parties at other times."

            Chelli nodded and walked over to Merry.  "Merry, I need those books back now," Chelli, told him.

            "Umm….can't it wait until morning?" he asked with his face turned up in hope.

            "No, I need them now!"

            "Tomorrow, please!"  Merry begged.

            "Merry, what have you done?"  Chelli asked slowly.

            Merry began to shake.  His eyes darted to his packs lying beside the fire.

            "Merry…"  Chelli growled.

            "I didn't mean to.  They just…well…I made Ashley mad and she…well…knocked our boat…and I tried to save them, but I…I accidentally dropped them instead while I was trying to help steady the boat!"  Merry sobbed.  He picked up his bags and pulled the books out and handed them to Chelli.

            Chelli gulped and opened the books as she noticed the ink on the family tree running.

            "Merry!  I am dead.  You've killed me!"  Chelli cried.

            "No, Katie wouldn't harm a fly.  She'll just be a little disappointed and sad, but she's not going to kill or harm you," Merry pointed out with a tiny sob at the end.

            "It's not Katie I'm worried about.  What if Katie's ancestor elves come to get me!  Elves are wicked with those bows," Chelli whined.

            "If I were you I wouldn't worry about ancestor elves, I'd worry about me," a voice said from behind them.

            Chelli turned around and squealed.  "Legolas!"

            "An elf's heritage is the most important thing to him or her.  You've just destroyed the family tree of the most powerful elf family in Middle Earth!"  Legolas explained, eyes blazing.

            Chelli stared at him for a moment before throwing herself on the ground, sobbing and begging for mercy.  Merry looked at Chelli and joined her on the ground, sobbing about how sorry he was for killing Chelli.  Legolas looked at them both in as much shock as an elf could.

            "Legolas, what have you done" Katie called faintly from a tree.

            "I was joking with your friend.  She allowed the books to get wet," Legolas responded.

            "Melamin, I can fix that with magic.  You didn't need to make them both cry."

            "I was trying to joke with her.  No one else was alarmed in the least."

            "Just bring the books up, please.  Chelli's going to be angry as soon as she figures out what was going on."

            Legolas nodded, took the books, and went into the tree to assist Katie with the final spells.

            Chelli and Merry stopped suddenly.

            "Legolas?..."  Chelli whispered in question to the sudden silence.  She looked around and noticed he was not there.  The rest of the fellowship began to laugh at the look on Chelli's face as she realized Legolas had left already without retaliation.  Merry continued to cry until Chelli hit him over the head.

            "I'm safe!"  Chelli yelled in joy.  Her joy didn't last long as a large nut hit her squarely in the head.  Her eyes focused on Gimli and Ashley arguing.  Chelli through the nut back and hit Aragorn in the hand.  The entire fellowship spent the next hours nursing bruises the size of a large walnut.


	16. The end of book 1

The morning had an air of wrongness to it. The girls were seriously disinclined to getting out of their nice warm beds, which Chelli pointed out that they weren't really nice because they were on the ground. The boys had been up at the crack of dawn discussing the direction of the next journey. Their bickering was what finally made the girls (and Jared) get up and walk away.

"I miss home," Chelli commented. "It just seems like this adventure is getting darker and darker."

"I wonder what my parents think have happened to me. Maybe they think I'm dead!!!" Michelle wailed. "I didn't tell them I loved them before I left, and what if we're stuck here forever!!!"

"We'll get home. We've just got to!" Jennifer yelled as she dissolved into tears. The rest of the girls joined her, except for Katie who was unable to cry.

The girls were too busy crying to hear the brush breaking behind them. Each one found herself being lifted and carried back to camp one by one by none other than Boromir.

"I just want to go home, and have everything be the way it was!" Ashley cried in anguish as Boromir transported her.

"That's all anyone wants, Ashley. I'll find a way to end this soon. We'll finish the suffering," Boromir responded thinking of his own home far away.

He finished transporting the girls back to camp and passed out chocolate. He left them to comfort each other. The conversation about where to go next continued quietly while the guys were watching sadly the emotional struggles going on all around and inside them. The girls soon fell back to sleep missing the excitement of finding both Boromir and Frodo missing.

The girls woke up slowly. Hands rubbed still drowsy eyes, as the girls became aware. The silence of the forest was unbreakable for the first few minutes after they woke up. The girls quietly went about dressing and getting ready for the soon departure.

"Everyone knows where to go and what to do during the battle?" Esther asked as they assembled once again after getting dressed. There were nods all around.

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Paige asked generally. "I don't want to be caught unawares"

"I do not like the scent of magic that's hanging in the air," Katie shuddered.

"Isn't there some sort of way you can get rid of it?" Paige questioned.

"Not a chan…" Katie responded as a war cry pierced the air.

"What exactly was that?" Michelle wandered after a period of stunned silence.

"Run." Jennifer ordered.

"What are you talking abou…" Jenny began.

"Run!" Jennifer yelled again, this time as an arrow flew by Chelli's ear. The girls stared aghast at the arrow buried in the sand for a moment before they all panicked and broke into a run.

"Where do we go?" Chelli yelled over the sounds of battle that had quickly ensued after the girls had began to run.

"Away from the battle! Duh!!" came Ashley's voice clearly above the clamor.

Suddenly a cloud loomed ahead of them. "We can hide there!" Michelle called as she went clamoring into it. The rest of the girls followed. It wasn't until Katie touched the cloud that she realized the problem with this brilliant plan.

"Guys get out of here! This is magic!" was all she had time to say before she passed out.

Chelli woke up to a familiar voice.

"Chelli, wake up. What happened? Where's everyone else?" a panicked elf questioned as his head came into Chelli's vision. She sat up and glared at him. Waking up nearby were Jenny, Esther, and Ashley.

"Ick! Get away from me!" Esther yelled as Aragon tried to help her up.

"What's wrong with you?" Aragorn asked in concern. Esther just glared at him before stalking off way from the group. She only got so far before she was forced to stop.

"The bonds!! They're back! Arg!! Ashley wake up!" Esther yelled while nudging the prone figure of Ashley with her foot.

"Ugh! Gimli? My dear sweet Gimli?" Ashley cried after looking around for her dwarf.

"He's over there you twit!" Chelli snarled before lying back down. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Legolas, Gimli," Aragorn called, and they came toward him. "I think there's something new wrong with the girls, but I think we need to rescue Merry and Pip and who ever else is with them." Legolas and Gimli nodded in agreement. "Let's hunt some orc!!"

A/N: Well that's the end of the first book. I'm not fond of this story and so it takes me forever to crank out ideas. Then everything is forced and badly written, but I've been threatened by friends to finish. I've already started work on the first chapter of the next book. You have permission to bug me if it doesn't come out soon. I love you all J!


End file.
